


There's Always Abby

by easyliving



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 1950s, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Hurt, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Mild Smut, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Oak Room, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyliving/pseuds/easyliving
Summary: Abby Gerhard has always been there for Carol. As a friend, a lover, a confidant; she didn’t really care what capacity as long as she was able to be in the woman’s orbit no matter what. When Carol gets back together with Therese, however, Abby is forced to reevaluate her relationship with her best friend and discover what she truly wants for herself. A chance encounter with an intriguing woman one night completely turns her life around and she soon realizes that she’s deserving of her own happy ending too.This story takes place in 1952, New York City right after the events of the film.
Relationships: Abby Gerhard/Kay Green, Abby Gerhard/Original Character, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 268
Kudos: 108





	1. A Rotten Day

Saturday, April 18th, 1952. 

It was hardly ten in the morning and Abby Gerhard was already having a rotten day. 

It started when her much anticipated weekend sleep in was disturbed by the shrill of her telephone. The brunette weakly lifted her head to quickly let it fall back into her pillow. She’d ignore it, she decided. The caller, however, clearly had other motives as the phone continued to sound without any sign of stopping. 

Abby groaned loudly into her pillow then rose from the refuge that was her bed. She retrieved her robe from its resting place on the back of the bedroom door and carelessly draped it around herself. She hastily tied the belt and stormed into the hallway and towards her telephone that was mounted on the wall. 

She practically ripped off the receiver and shoved it to her ear, “Who calls at this godforsaken hour?! This better be good,” she said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. 

“Abby what if I was your mother? Now I know you like sleeping in on the weekends, but nine is a perfectly normal time to be up for most people,” Carol’s hypnotic voice on the other line greeted her. 

Abby couldn’t help but smile, any frustration from before had vanished, “I should have known it was you nitwit. How are you?” she said warmly. 

“I’m well. Great in fact,” Abby could tell even over the phone that her friend was smiling. 

“You sound to be in good spirits. Did your dinner at the Oak Room go well last night?”

“It did, but not for the reasons you probably think.”

“Carol you know how I hate vagueness, spit it out,” Abby said teasingly.

“Well it all started before-” Carol’s voice cut out and Abby could hear a faint scuffle on the other line. 

There was hushed whispering then Abby could just barely make out the words as Carol quietly said, “Go back to bed darling, I’ll be there soon,” in an endearing tone.

Abby’s eyes widened and she felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. 

“Was that Therese?” she asked as she tried her best not to sound panicked. 

“Yes,” Carol said relieved, “I asked her to come meet me last night at the Ritz and well long story short, we made up.”

Abby swallowed slowly, “That’s great Carol.”

Abby could hear her friend exhale deeply on the other line as if she was holding her breath, “Oh Abby I’m beyond happy. I don’t remember the last time I smiled this much.”

“You deserve it.”

“Thank you dear. I-”

Abby could distantly hear the sound of Therese’s chaste voice. Her hand that gripped the telephone started to grow clammy. 

“Carol we’ll talk more later. Go be with her,” Abby’s voice was strained, but she doubted that the other woman could tell. 

“Okay Abby, enjoy your morning,” Carol’s melodic laughter resonated through Abby’s ears as she said something to Therese. The line went dead soon after. 

Abby clung to the phone for a long moment then shoved it back into the mount. She stumbled over to her living room and collapsed into one of the armchairs. She was wide awake now, but physically and emotionally drained, like all the energy had been sucked out of her body. She hadn’t fully comprehended what had just happened. Flashes of Carol with Therese back at her apartment entered her mind. Carol’s pink silk robe discarded on the floor, Therese’s hands in Carol’s hair, hot skin sliding against skin, lips connected, Carol’s seductive moans. Abby suddenly sat upright and shook herself out of her reverie. She dismissed the images from her mind. 

She stood and crossed her apartment back to her bedroom, untying her robe as she went. She entered her ensuite, turned on the shower and made the water ice cold. Abby stepped in and hardly flinched at the frigid temperature. She let her head fall back and the water run down the length of her body. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate solely on the sensation. She failed.

Carol and Therese had made up. After three months of radio silence between them, the finalization of Carol’s divorce and the custody battle, they had managed to pull through. Abby knew that Carol deserved this happiness after those many trying months, she just always had a feeling that they would end up back together. She no longer harboured the same intense feelings she had for the woman years ago, but carried a fondness for Carol that extended past just friendship. When what happened between them ended, they could have disappeared from each other’s lives but Abby wasn’t ready to go down without a fight. She wanted to be in Carol’s life, in her orbit no matter what, even if that meant not being with her romantically. 

And now that was what happened. Abby didn’t know if their relationship would endure with Therese being so young, and Carol’s troubles with Harge and Rindy, but she knew the two women loved each other. They would find a way to make it work. She had her reservations about the young photographer from the beginning and remembered how surprised she was when Therese had held her ground with her the day they met at Carol’s house. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t instantly impressed with the young woman. She could see why Carol was so intrigued by her, but at the same time Carol would trump any woman any day in Abby’s eyes. 

She was stunned by the news she had just received, but she had an instinct that it was coming. Somehow, somewhere she knew that Carol and Therese would find their way back to each other somehow. The two women were magnetic and what they had shared together was a once in a lifetime experience. It was hard for Abby to be generous towards the situation when she felt she had been that way her whole life. Always the supportive friend. Always the one to willingly go out of their way to help a friend. There would always be Abby.

\- - - -

Afterwards, Abby had managed to go about her usual morning routine. She got herself ready, had breakfast and was in her green Packard moving through the city. She had a silk scarf tied around her brown hair, a cigarette balanced between two fingers. She had moved into the city shortly after Carol did. The decision was partly to be closer to her friend, but she also didn’t know anyone else in New Jersey apart from her parents. She didn’t have many strong ties in her life and she didn’t really have a preference to where she was. Abby didn’t mind the chaos of Manhattan, it beat being out in the countryside alone with her thoughts. In light of the warming weather, having the top down of her car was appropriate, however, Abby liked having it down all year. She didn’t care for the suffocating feeling that came with being inside a vehicle, she loved the wind and the crisp air. She passed Carol’s apartment building on Madison and forced herself to not make assumptions about what she and Therese were getting up to. She hit the gas and sped away and out of the city. 

It was just under an hour’s drive from New York City to Paramus and to the steakhouse owned by a certain Rita Hayworth look alike. Abby didn’t know what compelled her to come here today. She had been to the steakhouse a couple of times over the winter and had seen the redhead each time. She was insanely approachable and always very kind. Abby didn’t know if there was anything deeper there, or if the woman was even interested, but she had nothing to lose and all the time in the world. 

Abby pulled up in front of the quaint restaurant and parked her car in the lot. She retrieved her compact from her handbag and checked her appearance. She fixed a couple errant strands of hair and applied a fresh coat of lipstick and deemed herself decent. She stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door, adjusting her blazer along the way. 

When Abby stepped inside the steakhouse, she was greeted by various enticing smells. It looked like the lunch rush had just started to arrive, the tables were almost all full. There was a chalkboard sign propped up by the entrance that had, “Welcome! Seat yourself,” scribbled across it. 

Abby found a small booth by the window and slipped into it, she put her handbag down and looked around the restaurant, seeing if she could spot the red haired woman without being too obvious. She picked up the menu and started to scan it to distract herself. She sensed someone approach her from behind and then was addressed by a warm voice. 

“Fancy seeing you around here! I thought you’d gotten tired of the steak.”

Abby looked up and was happy to see the lovely redhead looking down on her with a big grin. 

Abby laughed lightheartedly, “Life got ahead of me, I haven’t had the time to drive out here recently.” 

The woman placed a glass of water in front of her, “Well I’m glad you’re here. Have you had a chance to look at the menu?”

“Briefly. Any suggestions?”

“The filet mignon is my favorite. Comes with carmelized carrots and our secret puree.”

“I’ll take that then,” Abby said with a smile.

“Good choice,” the woman winked at her and retreated towards the kitchen.

Just under half an hour later the woman returned with Abby’s meal. She had her jacket on and a bag with her. She placed the plate in front of Abby along with a set of silverware.

“Here you are, doll. Can I get you anything else?”

“This is great thanks. You done for the day?” Abby gestured towards the woman’s appearance. 

“Well I do own the place so technically I can go whenever I please, but yes,” she said coyly, her eyes gleaming. Abby laughed. 

The woman looked around briefly, “I’m actually waiting for my ride so I have some time to kill. Would you mind some company?”

Abby gestured to the empty spot across from her, “Be my guest,” she said as she tried to hide how pleased she was.

The woman sat comfortably as Abby took the first bites of her meal. She leaned forward all of a sudden and took Abby’s hand. Abby held her breath as the woman brought her hand closer to look at one of her rings. 

“This is beautiful,” she murmured as she looked at Abby’s gold signet ring. All Abby could focus on was how soft her hand was in her own. 

“A gift?” the woman asked. 

“Yes, from my best friend,” Abby breathed and the woman released her hand. 

“Lucky girl,” the woman mused then leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed. 

Abby continued to eat, but constantly felt the other woman’s eyes on her. 

“So what kept you away these past months?” 

Abby swallowed a mouthful of food, “My friend was going through a custody battle with her ex husband.”

“Sounds like a nasty endeavour. Did she win?”

“No. Hopefully she’ll get regular visits in the coming years, but right now she’s living with the father.”

“She must be heartbroken,” in more ways than one, Abby thought. 

“It was a darker than usual winter for her,” Abby said and sliced off a piece of steak. 

“You sound like a good friend.”  
“I try to be,” Abby said frankly. 

“I think you’re being modest. Are you one of those women who denies it when someone calls them beautiful too?”

“No. I know I am,” Abby winked.

“Good,” the woman said firmly, almost causing Abby to choke on her food. 

Abby finished her food and when retrieving her wallet to pay, was told by the other woman that it was on the house. They walked outside together and Abby got in her car. The woman leaned against the door. 

“Are you sure I can’t give you a ride anywhere?” Abby offered. 

“You’re sweet. But I think that’s them pulling up now,” she gestured to the car that rolled into the lot. 

“Thank you again for the meal.”

The woman waved her hand nonchalantly, “Don’t wait so long to come again.”

Abby smiled, “Alright.”

The woman backed away and headed towards the car across the lot. Abby started her Packard’s engine and began to reverse out of her spot but slammed on the brakes. She saw a man step out of the car and embrace the red haired woman. Their lips met and they engaged in a passionate reunion. Abby had the same feeling in her stomach from the morning. She felt nauseous. She quickly got out of her spot and sped out of the lot and onto the main road.

Today really was a rotten day. She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my "break" wasn't that long lived... I don't think any of you are complaining though ;)
> 
> Abby has always been my favourite character and in my eyes, the most underrated, so I'm excited to explore this story with her at the forefront. 
> 
> The updates aren't going to be as regular as they were for "The Florist & the Photographer" but there will be at least a couple new chapters a week. 
> 
> Enjoy the introduction and please let me know your thoughts! Reading all your comments always makes me smile. 
> 
> xoxo easyliving


	2. Too Much

About two weeks later Carol had come over to Abby’s place for a coffee and a catch up. She hadn’t seen her since she had gotten back with Therese and for the first time ever, Abby was feeling a little excluded from her friend’s life. When Carol had arrived it was like she was a completely different person. Lone gone was the dullness in her eyes, the sag in her posture and the permanent line in her mouth. Carol had her happiness back. She was herself again. 

Carol greeted Abby enthusiastically with a kiss to her cheek and hung up her fur coat on the nearby rack. 

“I’ve had the most amazing week Abby!” Carol said as she threw her arm around around her shoulders. The two walked towards the kitchen.

“Well you’ll have to tell me all about it. Don’t leave out any details,” Abby detached herself from Carol and went to pour coffee for the both of them. 

Carol perched herself gracefully on one of Abby’s chairs, “So I wrote to Therese asking her to meet me at the Ritz that night. On a whim really, I doubted that she would show, but she did.”

Abby passed Carol a mug of coffee which she accepted gratefully, “We talked and it didn’t go very well. She has changed and is so grown up now and, well, she rejected me.”

Abby almost spat out her coffee. Therese rejected Carol? The girl had more guts than she thought. 

“But she met me later at the Oak Room and we went back to her apartment and talked more. She said that she needed to be considered an equal and that it wouldn’t work between us if she felt constantly uncertain about my feelings towards her.”

Carol’s whole face had lit up as she talked. Abby couldn’t help but smile at her apparent glee. 

“We spent the whole night talking about everything,” Carol smiled knowingly, “Well almost all night-” Abby tightened her grip on her coffee mug. 

“-and she moved in about a week ago. Oh Abby I think it should be illegal to be this happy. It’s like my life took a complete turn, all of this makes up for these painful past months.” 

Abby covered Carol’s hand with her own, “Carol, I’m so happy for you. Truly.” 

Carol squeezed her hand back, “We’re having a small get together tonight. A sort of housewarming party, will you come?” 

It was like they were a married couple already, Abby thought, “Of course Carol.”

“Now, enough about me. What have you been up to this week?”

Abby thought back to her pride crushing encounter with the red-haired woman, “Oh nothing special. The usual you know.”

Carol cocked a brow, “I’m sure you have something up your sleeve Abby. You usually do.”

Abby smiled but felt her spirit was deflated. Carol’s overwhelming jubilance had clearly clouded her ability to see her friend’s blue demeanour. 

The blonde squeezed her hand again, “Abby you should see her. She’s this new woman with the most charming haircut and she’s so assertive now and no longer indecisive. She knows what she wants.”

Carol clearly couldn’t keep her excitement inside her, “And apparently her new job at the Times is going amazing. They’re talking about moving her up to be one of the junior editors.”

Abby smiled and listened patiently as Carol continued on. She nodded occasionally or provided a monosyllabic answer. She was just happy to be with there with Carol.

\- - - - 

It was later that day and Abby had just finished getting ready for Carol and Therese’s party. She had picked a slim fitting navy cocktail dress that went past her knees and a hunter green blazer with mustard pinstripes. Her hair was freshly curled and leather lace up heels adorned her feet. She grabbed the bouquet of tulips that rested on the kitchen counter and made her way out the door, swinging her purse over her shoulder as she went. 

She decided to walk to Carol’s apartment which was only a couple blocks away. She got a couple stares along the way, nothing she wasn’t used to. Upon first glance she looked like a fairly ordinary woman, but she knew her persona and body language gave her away. Unlike Carol, Abby never made the effort to make friends with men or those who expected to be a certain way or life a particular kind of lifestyle. She had few close relationships in her life, but the ones that she did have were meaningful and loyal. She had no desire to be surrounded by people for the sake of company. She had always been independent and enjoyed doing things on her own time. Or maybe she had just gotten used to it being that way. 

Abby was a smart and perceptive woman. She deeply understood people and the world in a way that many others often couldn’t as a result of their own self obsession. She knew that her self expression and choices could impact her life negatively and had found a way to move through this life strategically, but still on her own terms. She had found a way to stand out, but also be invisible in a crowd. She sometimes teetered on a fine line, but she always played it safe. She knew the difference between ruffling a few feathers and ostracizing herself from society. 

She arrived at Carol’s apartment building and was let in by one of the doormen. She went into the gold plated elevator and waited as it ascended to one of the higher floors. When she exited onto the right floor, she could already hear the muted sounds of conversation and distant music. She walked past a couple doors then arrived at Carol’s and technically now Therese’s apartment. A chorus of laughter erupted on the other side of the door so she didn’t bother with the pleanstry of knocking and let herself in instead. 

Abby closed the door and saw that the festivities were already underway. There were probably just under thirty people there, but the lively energy made the space feel packed. Abby put her purse down and started to look for Carol, but heard her voice amongst the people.

“Abby, you’re here!”

Carol materialized in front of her dressed impeccably as always in her signature red, her golden hair perfectly framed her face. 

Before Abby could greet her, Carol turned and spoke over her shoulder, “Therese darling, Abby’s here!”

This was going to be a long night, Abby thought just before Therese appeared beside Carol. Or at least Abby thought it was Therese. The young woman in front of her hardly resembled the shopgirl that she had driven back to New York from Chicago. She had a newfound sophistication to her and her doe eyed expression had been replaced by a serious, yet mysterious one. She had a lovely black dress on with big sleeves and her hair was tightly curled and cropped just under her ears. She was a vision. And what was more alarming to Abby was how well Therese and Carol complimented each other as they stood side by side. 

“Therese,” Abby said breaking silence, “These are for you,” she handed over the tulips. 

Therese took them and her face broke into a warm smile, her dimples showing, “Thank you Abby. I’m so glad you could come.”

“Well it’s not a party without Abby Gerhard,” Carol said, “Let’s get you a drink.”

Carol took her over to the kitchen and made her a martini while Therese looked to find a vase for the flowers. Abby looked around the apartment and recognized a couple of Carol’s friends. The other people she assumed were coworker’s of the two or friends of Therese. Two young men stood beside Carol’s vinyl player, looking at her record collection. Therese caught sight of them out of the corner of her eye and marched over after placing the flowers in some water. 

“Dannie! Phil! I swear if you change the music one more time…” she said in an annoyed yet amused tone. 

Abby saw one of the men fake a scared expression. Therese lightly punched him in the arm and the three shared smiles and easy laughter. 

“Here you are dear,” Carol pressed a martini glass into Abby’s waiting hand.  
“Thank you,” Abby took a sip and smirked, “I make them better though.”

“Dream on Abby,” Carol said dramatically. 

Carol took her around the apartment and introduced her to a few people. Abby thought it was nice to see that the couple had so many friends and coworkers in their lives who approved of their relationship without question or judgement. Everyone seemed innately welcoming and open minded, especially the younger men and women that were friends with Therese. It looked like Carol and Therese had quickly and easily found a way to integrate their lives together and coexist. Perhaps they had already been through the hardships of their relationship and were now experiencing solely the highs. 

Abby lost Carol and Therese among the crowd at some point during the night. She made small talk with some of the people she was familiar with and also chatted up the two men, Dannie and Phil that Therese talked to previously. The whole endeavour was pleasant enough, but there was something about a house party that made Abby feel inherently isolated and lonely. She felt invisible in this environment and not of her own accord. 

She went back into the kitchen and made herself another drink. The jar of cocktail olives was empty so Abby scrounged through the cupboards and fridge as she tried to find some more. 

“Looking for something in particular?”

Abby turned to face a petite woman with dark eyes and hair. She had full lips and an open face. She looked familiar, but Abby couldn’t place where she had seen her.

“Olives. It’s not a martini without one in my books,” she quipped. 

“If I help you find them will you make me one?”

“You’re on.”

Not long after they found an unopened jar hidden behind some soup cans. 

“Thank God!” Abby exclaimed, “I was giving up hope.”

She made another martini and put an olive in both. She passed one over to the other woman. 

“Thank you,” she said, “I’m Genevieve by the way.”

“That’s a beautiful name, I’m Abby,” Abby scanned the woman again and narrowed her eyes slightly, “Wait. Genevieve. Genevieve Cantrell? You’re an actress aren’t you?”

Genevieve smirked, “Guilty as charged.”

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere. What are you doing here?”

“Oh Therese and I have a couple mutual friends and they invited me along,” Abby could have sworn she saw a glint in Genevieve’s eye when she mentioned Therese. 

“I see. Have you two been friends long?” she gently challenged. 

“No, I only met her two weeks ago” Genevieve swallowed, “I was actually completely taken with her and and tried to win her over, but it appeared that Carol had beaten me to it months in advance,” she gave Abby a small smile. 

Abby’s eyes widened at Genevieve’s words. She wondered if Carol was aware of this. 

“So I did come over here for a martini, but I also thought you might need a friend,” Genevieve explained. 

Abby took a sip of her drink, “Why?”

“You look a little like a lost puppy,” Genevieve’s face softened, “You have sad eyes.”

Abby’s initial impulse was to be defensive, but she could tell that Genevieve didn’t mean any harm. She took a big swig of her martini. 

“I’m usually all for parties, but I’d be lying if I said I was excited to come here tonight,” she said frankly. 

“Are you here because of Therese or Carol?”

“I’ve known Carol since we were ten.”

Genevieve drank her martini, “Well that says all I need to know.”

“We’re pathetic aren’t we?”

“Just a little.”

The two women shared an easy smile. 

About an hour later Abby was ready to go home. She had seen Carol and Therese among the other guests a couple times, but they had disappeared again. She wanted to find one of them so she could say good night and thank you. She found Dannie at one point and lightly tapped his shoulder.

“Hey Dannie, have you seen either of our lovely hosts?”

“I think Carol went to the bathroom. Not sure about Therese.”

Abby thanked him and checked the bathroom off the hallway, but it was empty. She decided to venture into Carol’s bathroom and check their ensuite. The door was closed and she opened it to step into a dark room. She could see a sliver of light underneath the door to the bathroom. She walked over and raised her hand to knock, but was stopped dead in her tracks. 

She heard a sharp inhale that she could have sworn belonged to Carol. There was another and Abby grew concerned. Was she crying? Abby’s hand moved to the doorknob, but she froze again when she heard Carol’s voice on the other side of the door. 

“Therese…” she said warningly. 

Therese’s voice sounded smug, “Carol…?” she asked. 

Abby’s heart was thudding. She heard Carol inhale again. 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea…”

There was a pause. She could hear Therese laugh silently, “I think your body is betraying you.”

Abby felt instantly nauseous but was rooted to her spot. She heard the faint sound of kissing.

“Sweetheart, we have guests out there,” Carol said weakly. 

“Carol, when has that ever stopped you before?”

Another pause, “You’re right, come here,” Carol said aggressively.

Abby ran out of their bedroom and shut the door firmly. She doubted that Carol and Therese would hear it over their engagement together. She weaved through several people and to the front door. She had just grabbed her bag and opened the front door when she felt a slender hand grip her wrist. It was Genevieve. 

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“Home. I need to go home,” Abby said, not quite making eye contact with the other woman. 

“Can I see you again sometime?” 

Abby extracted herself from Genevieve and was halfway out the door. 

“I’m sorry Geneveive. I just need to go.”

She closed the door and ran over to the elevator. The trip down felt like ages. When she got to the lobby she flew across it and through the front doors out into the fresh air. She took a deep breath and felt like she hadn’t breathed at all over the past few hours. The evening wind was in her hair and all she could hear was the city traffic and snippets of conversation among the people that passed. All of this in addition to what she had just witnessed was intensely overwhelming. She stumbled into the alley between Carol’s apartment building and the next and bent over, ready to heave. Nothing came, but she felt like all the breath had been sucked out of her. She needed a release that her body didn’t want to give her. Her eyes started to sting as she prevented her tears from falling. She felt like her chest was burning as an all encompassing sadness and loneliness filled her body. These feelings were taking over completely in a way that Abby had never experienced. She wondered if she would always feel like this. 

After some time, Abby was finally able to catch her breath. She straightened up, fixed her clothes and proceeded to walk down the street as normal. As she made her way through the city nightlife she dreaded having to return to her apartment and be alone. 

She needed a drink, she thought. Actually she needed several drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Abby :( don't worry things are going to turn around for her veryyyy soon...


	3. Chance Encounter

Abby slipped into the first place she saw without much thought. She was pleased to find that it was a bar and smoking lounge with a mellow atmosphere. The lighting was dim and cigarette smoke wafted through the place which gave it a moody haze. Abby felt her posture relax slightly as she walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the upholstered stools. She crossed her ankles and put her bag on the seat beside her. 

She spotted the bartender, an older man down the way, serving two professional looking men. He looked in her direction and Abby raised her hand casually. He recognized her presence and nodded but made no move to come serve her. Abby huffed and rested her arms on the countertop. She retrieved her cigarette case and placed one between her lips. She fished her lighter out and lit it, reveling in the pleasure of the first drag. She pursed her lips and blew out a stream of smoke, the cigarette now poised between her index and middle finger. 

In this moment she almost felt like herself again. As she smoked she thought back to what had just transpired and her history with Carol. She knew that no matter how much they cared for each other, that they weren’t meant to be together. At least not in this life. Abby had to accept that if she wanted Carol in her life, it had to be as her best friend and confidant and nothing more. That had to be enough for her. She knew that her long term pining over the woman prevented her from being open to other possibilities. She had spent the majority of her life waiting for something that was never to happen and it was time to move on. Yes she had been with other women and had momentary romances, but she never saw a future with them. Carol had always been her future, she figured that somehow they would find their way back to each other. Carol had Therese now, and from what Abby had seen today, she knew that she had been replaced. She wanted to meet someone who was interested in her and only her. Who chose her and was never afraid to do so. She was tired of feeling like the second choice, like the backup plan. She knew she had more worth than that and it was about time she started acting like it. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had spent daydreaming, but when she looked up the bartender was still on the other side of the bar, chatting with the two men. What did a woman have to do to get a drink around here? Abby asked herself. She looked down and flicked some of her cigarette’s ash into a nearby tray. 

“What can I get you to drink hon?” a sultry sounding voice belonging to a woman filled Abby’s ears.

Abby looked up and could have sworn the woman in front of her was Lauren Bacall. She had a permanently arched brow, catlike eyes, full lips and an elegant nose. Her look was severe and eye catching, but her eyes were kind and had a curiosity in them. She was taller than Abby and her clothes emphasized her figure even more so. She was wearing a fashionable charcoal coloured suit that had fine white details within the material. The blazer was shorter and the pants were high waisted and flared at the bottom. She had a crisp white button up underneath with a chunky gold necklace as an accent. It was very modern fashion, however, she had managed to make it work in a way that was unique, but didn’t bring unwanted attention. 

Abby caught her breath and regained her composure, “You work here?”

The woman smiled, “No, but it looked like the bartender wasn’t getting to you anytime soon and I don’t think it's polite to keep a beautiful woman waiting so long.”

The two women shared a level expression, they were challenging each other. After a moment they seemed to reach an understanding. Abby couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips.

“A sidecar please.”

“Coming right up,” the woman winked. 

Abby watched the Lauren Bacall look alike move about the bar swiftly and with a sort of effortless elegance. She had a quiet and humble confidence that Abby was intrigued by. She was unlike anyone she’d ever met and she wanted to know more.

“So what brought you here tonight?” she asked. 

The woman had pulled out the orange liqueur, “Besides the obvious intent to drink and smoke?”  
She was bantering, but her voice had a lighthearted tone. 

Abby laughed, “Yes.”

The woman looked up from what she was doing, her eyes bore into Abby’s and the edge of her mouth turned up. 

“You,” she said.

Abby was hardly one to be rendered speechless, but that was how she felt right now. Her pride and over curiosity, however, took over, “What do you mean?”

The woman placed both of her hands on the counter and raised one hip slightly. 

“I was walking by and saw you through the window of this place and thought I was looking at a painting.”

Abby was silent, the woman seemed to take this as encouragement to continue, “You were so still. The only thing in motion was the smoke rings coming off your cigarette. There are many other people in this bar, but it seemed like you were the only one. The centre of the painting.”

Abby was losing her nerve, she was used to always having the upperhand in these situations and somehow this woman softened her in a matter of moments. 

“Are you an artist?” she asked. 

The woman grinned, clearly delighted at Abby’s reaction, “Of sorts,” she said mysteriously. 

Abby leaned forward slightly, “I must say I’ve been approached many times while at a bar and I’ve never enjoyed it until now.”

The woman slid Abby’s drink across the counter and into her empty hand. Their hands brushed. As quickly as Abby felt the soft skin against her own, it was gone. The woman had removed her hand and wore a cheeky expression. 

“Is that so?” she challenged.  
Abby took a big sip of her drink, grateful to have the liquid courage. The woman swiftly poured herself a bourbon then came out from behind the bar and sat on the stool beside Abby. In the process of crossing her legs her ankle brushed Abby’s calf. Abby inhaled and took another large sip, her glass was almost empty. 

“Kay Green.”

“Sorry?”

“Is my name.”

“Well Abby Gerhard is mine.”

“Abby Gerhard,” Kay said thoughtfully, “I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Why?” 

“I want you to like it.” 

“You want me to like your name?” Kay quipped. 

Abby felt a warmth spread throughout her chest. She hadn’t felt this giddy in years, “Okay, not just my name,” she said dramatically. 

“You don’t have to worry,” Kay was smug, “I already like you.”

“Well I’m not sure how I feel about you,” Abby said and crossed her arms. 

Kay looked around the bar cautiously then silently slipped her hand onto Abby’s knee, “Are you sure about that?” she asked quietly. 

Abby was buzzing. She threw caution to the wind and covered Kay’s hand with her own, surprising the other woman. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

Kay raised her glass of bourbon and drained it in one gulp. She stood and threw a couple of bills onto the counter, “Lead the way,” she said. 

\- - - -

When Abby emerged with Kay onto the city streets she felt like it was a completely different world. Her night had taken a complete turn from how it was a couple hours ago. The crisp evening air now also held a sense of hope that Abby had thought disappeared long ago. 

The two women fell into step together and shared a comfortable silence. Abby already felt a kinship to Kay, they had a similarity and clearly shared the same quick wit and penchant for playful banter. She wondered if she was already in too deep. Actually she knew that she was. 

“So tell me about yourself Abby Gerhard,” Kay nudged her. 

“There’s not much to know,” Abby said simply. 

“I don’t believe that for one moment.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Do you like driving?”

Abby guffawed and Kay gave her an incredulous look. 

“What are you laughing at?”

“Yes. I do like driving, I guess I was just expecting a different question.”

“Like what?” Kay asked amusedly. 

“Oh I don’t know. Do I live in the city? Do I have a job? What’s my favorite colour?”

Kay laughed, “I don’t think any of those questions make for interesting conversation. I’m not one for small talk, why not just cut to the chase?”

“I see your point. Is driving a deep passion of yours that you needed to make sure I aligned with?” Abby teased.

“No, I just thought it would be something nice for us to do,” Kay explained. 

Abby stopped walking. Kay looked shy all of a sudden, “Is it crazy of me to assume that I’ll see you again?”

Abby started walking again, “No. It’s not.”

Kay looked pleased, “Good.”

The two walked some more in silence. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Kay asked eventually. 

“I know where we are?” Abby answered vaguely. 

“I suppose that’s good enough.”

Abby then realized that she had subconsciously led them back to her apartment building. She didn’t want her time to end with Kay, but she was worried that it was inappropriate to invite her up. She just met this woman under an hour ago, how bold did she want to be? She knew one wrong move and she could ruin what turned out to be an amazing end to her dreadful night.

Abby stopped walking again and looked around awkwardly. Kay stopped with her and eyed Abby’s expression. 

“Is this our stop?”

“Yes. No. Well kind of,” Abby said quickly. 

“Care to elaborate?”

Abby sighed, “It’s my apartment building.”

“Well, speaking of cutting to the chase.”

Abby couldn’t tell what Kay was thinking. Was she offended? Intrigued? Who knew. 

“Did you want to come up?” Abby asked after some time. She tried to appear more confident than she felt. 

Kay quirked an eyebrow, “Do you want me to?”

Abby looked at Kay. She didn’t know what had come over her. Or why she was so taken with her. All she knew was that during this short time with Kay, she hadn't thought about Carol once or felt overwhelmingly lonely. The distraction wasn’t the only attraction, she was really interested in finding out more about this woman and what could happen between them. She made her feel like her true self and that she didn’t need to put on an act or wonder where she stood. They felt like equals. 

“Yes,” she said firmly, “I do.”

Kay’s face broke into a wide grin. She looked up and down the street then stepped closer to Abby. Her hand sought the lapel of Abby’s blazer.

“Well then. I’d love to come up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd seen Abby paired with Genevieve and the "Rita Hayworth Redhead" a lot so I wanted create my own character for her. I think it in a way adds more to the story when her love interest isn't connected or doesn't have any history with any of the other characters. I hope you love Kay Green as much as I do...


	4. Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really fluffy and romantic times are underway my friends, enjoy!

The elevator ride up to Abby’s floor felt like it lasted for hours. Normally Abby would have felt nervous in a situation like this, but those feelings had been taken over by her pure excitement. She sneaked a glance at Kay beside her and was in awe of how at home the woman seemed to be in herself. Kay didn’t put on a performance of any kind, she wasn’t trying to achieve approval or respect, she just existed naturally. Abby couldn’t place whether she saw something of herself in the other woman, or if she was just immensely intrigued by her. Perhaps it was both. Overall it didn’t matter. For once, Abby didn’t know how things were going to end and she was okay with that. Her heart was open to taking this ride with Kay. 

“Do you do this often?” Kay asked casually, breaking Abby from her thoughts. 

“Do I do what exactly?” 

Kay cleared her throat, “Bring women back to your apartment that happens to be just blocks away from the bar you were at?” her tone was light, not judgemental. 

Abby laughed, “No. At least not for a couple of years.”

“A couple of years? I find it hard to believe no one pursued you for that long,” Kay was surprised.

“They did,” Abby said as she thought briefly of Carol, “I just wasn’t interested.”

There was a pause, “You’re full of mysteries aren’t you Abby Gerhard?”

“Maybe I seem that way. But once you get to know me you quickly discover that I’m fairly transparent.”

The elevator doors opened and the two exited and walked to the end of the hall. Kay waited patiently as Abby retrieved her keys from her bag. 

“I think a person’s home informs a lot about them,” Kay said curiously. 

Abby found her keys and fumbled with the lock, “Well I’m interested to see what you think of mine then,” she said and unlocked the door. 

Kay entered first and Abby turned on the lights behind her. Kay took a few steps deeper into the apartment and Abby felt like she too was entering the space for the first time. She was seeing it objectively and with a new lens. The furniture and paint that she had picked out a couple months ago looked fresh and special again. The familiarity had seemed to disappear with the presence of Kay who was the opposite, unexpected and exciting. 

The other woman hadn’t looked around for long, but Abby had started to feel restless with anticipation. 

“Thoughts?” Abby asked.

Kay stopped moving, her back to Abby. 

“It looks like you,” she said simply. 

“I’m not sure what to make of that,” Abby said nervously.

Kay turned, “It’s beautiful,” she said as she looked directly at Abby.

Abby felt a flush spread rapidly across her face, but she was determined not to lose her composure, “That’s the second time tonight you called me beautiful.”

Kay walked closer, “I say what I think. Also it's true.”

Abby held her breath as Kay came forward slowly. In a matter of seconds the other woman was standing merely inches away from her. Abby could smell her perfume and faintly hear her contained breathing. Kay’s eyes were a muted grey colour but they weren’t cold and didn’t lack any depth. They sparkled and and had a softness in them that Abby found both comforting and alluring. 

“Are you alright?” Kay asked with a small smile. 

Abby blinked, “I’m fine. Tonight went a lot differently than expected.”

Kay slid her hand into Abby’s and caused her to shudder, “I hope in a good way.”

Abby leaned closer and whispered in Kay’s ear, “It’s a very good thing.”

Kay squeezed her hand, “I think it’s your turn to make me a drink Abby Gerhard.”

“Are you always going to call me by my full name?”

“I told you I liked how it sounded.”

Abby guided Kay over to her kitchen. She opened the cabinet that contained the alcohol. 

“What would you like?”

“An old fashioned?”

“Alright.”

Abby got to work making the drink. Kay hovered behind Abby’s kitchen counter, no longer looking around, focused solely on Abby. Abby could tell even with her back turned, that the woman’s eyes were on her as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. 

“Here you are,” Abby said as she passed the completed cocktail to Kay. 

“Thank you.”

Abby eyed Kay as she took her first sip. The other woman grinned over the rim of her glass.

“What is it?”

Abby shook her head, “I just don’t know how this happened.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Abby walked forward and took both of Kay’s hands in her own, “I’ve known you for a couple of hours and it feels like it's actually been years.”

“That’s how it should be.”

“You’re right. I’ve just never experienced anything like this.”

“I can tell. You look like a deer caught in headlights. Should I be worried?” Kay teased.

“No, no I’m sorry. I’m sure I’m acting like a lunatic. It's just been a long time since I’ve felt… I don’t know…”

“...happy?” Kay finished. 

Abby quieted. Kay understood her better than she thought, “It sounds pathetic and cheesy, but yes.” 

Kay moved from behind the counter and stood in front of Abby again, their hands still together. 

“Abby it sounds to me like you haven’t put yourself first for a really long time.”

Abby was taken aback but she knew she was right, “I’ve had rotten luck the past few years,” she said dismissively. 

“Whoever hurt you, didn’t deserve to have you in their life,” Kay said sincerely. 

Abby opened her mouth to respond, but Kay continued, “You shouldn’t question when people compliment you or express that they like you or want to spend time with you.”

“I’ve gotten used to being the second choice,” Abby stated like a broken record. The words seemed to have no meaning anymore. 

Kay moved closer and lightly rested one of her hands at the juncture between Abby’s neck and shoulder. Her thumb gently stroked the skin there.

“Well you’re my first choice,” she said softly, “And my only one.”

Abby was silent, she didn’t have a response and she knew Kay wasn’t looking for one. She tried to just be in the moment and register what was happening right in front of her. 

Abby wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but when Kay spoke her next words they rung through Abby’s ears like a gust of wind. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Abby breathed without thought. 

When Kay’s lips touched hers, Abby felt like she took a breath for the first time in years. She didn’t realize how deeply she valued having intimacy and a connection with another person. After the initial shock and adjustment, all Abby could think of was Kay. She felt consumed by her and reciprocated the kiss with an unashamed eagerness and excitement. Her body opened up to Kay’s and she pulled her closer and wound a hand around her hip. Both of Kay’s hands now cradled Abby’s face as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate with every fleeting moment. 

Eventually the two women broke apart to catch their breath. Abby’s face was flushed and her lips swollen. Kay’s hair was slightly disturbed and her eyes heavy lidded. She tucked a piece of Abby’s hair behind her ear.   
“Are you alright? Do you want to stop?” When Abby looked into the other woman’s eyes she could tell that she genuinely cared. Kay wasn’t being presumptuous with how the night was to end, she wanted to ensure that Abby was emotionally sound after how vulnerable she had just been.

This made Abby’s heart swell and she consequently wanted the other woman even more, “No. I don’t want to stop,” she hesitated briefly, “Do you?” 

Kay grinned and shook her head, “Abby Gerhard you’ve done me in.”

The two women found each other in an embrace again. Abby slowly led Kay towards her bedroom without breaking contact. She shed her blazer and popped off her shoes along the way. 

“Too much clothing,” Abby muttered in between kisses. 

Kay’s laughter was muffled by Abby’s persistent lips, “Well let’s rectify that shall we?”

Abby was turned around and she felt Kay’s hands hover at the top of her dress. They found the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Abby soon felt cool air on her exposed back and torso. She pulled her arms out of her dress and let the garment fall and pool around her ankles. She now stood in just her undergarments. She turned and delicately undressed Kay in exchange. Her suit jacket was removed, her shirt untucked and Abby worked her way down as she undid the buttons. Kay was patient during the process. The only sound in the room was their staggered breathing. Soon Kay’s clothes were also removed and the two women stood before each other in a combination of silk and lace. 

The two women fell into bed together, their remaining garments eventually discarded among the bedsheets. Abby wanted to get as physically close as possible to Kay, but felt like it was impossible. The feeling of the other woman’s skin and body against hers was both intensely euphoric and erotic. Her hands sought out the woman’s breasts as she felt her pepper kisses all over her neck and collarbone. When Kay bit her shoulder, Abby moaned and captured one of Kay’s breasts in her mouth, her legs wrapped tightly around her waist. Kay gasped and arched her back into Abby’s touch, her eyes fluttered shut. Her hair was mussed and her chest was heaving, she looked completely undone and widely attractive. Abby kept her eyes on the woman’s expression as she continued her ministrations. Kay gripped Abby’s thighs, her hands slowly moved upwards. The passion between them seemed to heighten with every touch, there was something that exploded between them. When Kay’s head disappeared between Abby’s thighs what came next made her feel like she was glowing. She threw an arm back to grip her headboard as Kay reached parts of her that she didn’t know existed. Kay showed her a level of investment and tender care that she had never experienced before. 

Not after long it was like Kay had lit a match and set off an explosion inside of Abby. She felt some sort of energy spread over the course of her body as it began to shudder and writhe in the other woman’s touch. When her eyes started to focus again, she saw Kay hovering over her with wide, searching eyes. She leaned down and kissed Abby softly and slowly. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

Abby’s eyes softened, “I’m more than okay,” she kissed Kay back. 

Kay casually ran her hand up and down Abby’s arm, “Just when I thought you couldn’t get more beautiful. You’re amazing when you come undone.”

Abby seized Kay’s chin, “It’s never been like that for me before.”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Abby’s brow narrowed, “You know you’re more than just this for me right?”

“I know, Abby. You don’t have to say that,” Kay leaned closer and pressed her lips to Abby’s ear, “But I wouldn’t mind if you repaid the favor,” she said hotly. 

Abby shivered at Kay’s words, then a wicked smile spread across her lips. In a swift motion she flipped them over so she was above Kay. She kissed the woman fiercely then made a trail down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. She gripped Kay’s hips and felt two hands tangle in her hair. Kay’s breathy moans only spurred her on further as the woman opened herself to her. Abby got lost in Kay, the woman full of surprises and a lust for life. It was then that Abby got her wish, she could not be any closer to Kay if she tried. They were connected in a way that was indescribable and that Abby could never tire of. While this whole experience was new and exciting, being with Kay felt right to Abby. It felt comfortable and reassuring while still being passionate and unexpected. When Abby pushed Kay over the edge she marvelled at the way the woman’s body reacted. It was like she became liquid in Abby’s hands as her skin became warm and velvety. Abby kissed her way back up to Kay’s lips and rested against her. 

“Wow,” Kay breathed after some time.

“Wow,” Abby said in agreeance. 

The two women grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out of curiosity, do you guys prefer really descriptive writing or more dialogue heavy writing? Let me know.


	5. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

When Abby woke in the morning she immediately noticed that the sun was streaming through the window into her bedroom. It was the first sunny day of spring and it came at the perfect time. Abby squinted and looked around the room, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and felt a hand tighten around her waist. She looked beside her to see Kay, peacefully asleep and nestled into the curve of her body. Flashes of the previous night played in Abby’s mind as she took in the sight of the woman in her bed. It had all been such a whirlwind and Abby was almost surprised to see Kay there, she had suspected it to all be some strange and wonderful fever dream. But it wasn’t. 

She leaned down and kissed Kay’s shoulder. The woman stirred slightly. Abby smiled and kissed her again then moved to her face and left a trail across her cheeks and nose. Kay’s face scrunched up slightly in an amused fashion.

“Can’t a woman just enjoy a Sunday morning in peace?” she said in a slightly disgruntled manner. 

Abby laughed quietly, “You sound like me. Good morning.”

Kay opened her eyes, “Good morning,” she reached up and grasped the back of Abby’s neck to pull her closer and into a kiss. 

“Mmm this is very reminiscent of last night huh?” Abby asked with her lips still pressed against Kay’s. 

“Which was incredible,” Kay said and kissed Abby’s temple. 

Abby laced her fingers in Kay’s and swung their hands casually, “Do you have any plans today?”

“Anything that entails being with you,” Kay answered quickly with a smile. 

“How do you always know what to say?”

Kay shrugged, “I’m not one to beat around the bush as you’ve seen. When I want something I go after it.”

“And you want me do you?” Abby teased.

“Yes,” Kay kissed her again, “And some breakfast please.”

“Well I’m sure I can whip something up for you,” Abby said.

Her hand slid over the contour of Kay’s body towards her inner thigh, “But there’s something I want first,” she murmured.   
Kay’s joyful laughter that followed was music to Abby’s ears and made it more than worth it to be up early on a Sunday. 

\- - - - 

Some time later, both women were partially dressed and in the kitchen. Abby wore her favorite plaid robe and Kay opted for one of Abby’s cotton slips. Kay brewed some fresh coffee as Abby made toast and eggs for the both of them. Abby enjoyed the combined sounds of the bubbling coffee, sizzling eggs and morning traffic outside her window. Kay retrieved two mugs from an overhead cabinet and kissed the back of Abby’s neck before going over to fill them up. The toast sprung up with a ding and Abby put the pieces on their plates then dished out the eggs. She brought their meals over to the two laid out place settings at her kitchen table then produced a dish of butter.

“Shall we?” she gestured to the seat across from her. 

Kay sat down, “This is perfect,” she said as she draped her napkin across her lap. 

“Thanks for making the coffee. We make a good team,” Abby winked at Kay from over the rim of her cup. 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Kay grinned and spread some butter onto her toast. 

Abby shook her head, “This is crazy.”

Kay was still smiling, “What?”

“You appeared out of nowhere last night, when I was quite literally having the shittiest day of my life. What happened next felt like this amazing dream then I wake up and you’re here and it's like we’ve done this for years,” Abby said rather quickly.

Initially Kay looked amused at Abby’s flustered demeanour, but her face gradually softened, “Maybe that’s a sign.”

“Of what?”

Kay gestured with her silverware, she pointed to Abby then back to herself, “That we have unfinished business. This isn’t over.”

“I hope it’s not.”

“Don’t worry Abby Gerhard. Even the universe couldn’t get in the way of my excitement about you,” Kay winked.   
“I’m not used to being complimented like this so please excuse me if I react pathetically,” Abby muttered as her face flushed red.

Kay reached across the table and held Abby’s hand, “Then I’m not going to ease up on the compliments anytime soon. Also they’re true, I’m not one for empty statements.”

Kay squeezed her hand, “But I must say you do look stunning when you’re blushing.”

Abby released her hand and waved it casually as she tried weakly to hide her embarrassment, “Oh stop it,” she teased. 

For once, Abby was overjoyed at the attention she was receiving and she could tell that Kay knew as well. 

\- - - -

In a few short hours, Abby and Kay were dressed for the day and out walking on the city streets. It was a beautiful, crisp, sunny spring day and just like last night, Abby felt the day was full of hope and possibility. 

She had offered some of her clothes to Kay to borrow, but the woman insisted on wearing her suit from the night before. “I know where I can get something to wear,” she had said cryptically with a smile. 

Kay led her through Manhattan and they ended up in the Soho neighbourhood. Abby wondered if they were headed to where she lived, but had a feeling that she was in for a surprise. With Kay it would always be a surprise. 

Abby simultaneously felt like everyone they passed was staring and that they were completely invisible to the world. There was this excitement shared between them, that kinetic energy that is palpable at the beginning of something new. Abby felt like a teenager as they weaved through the crowds and traffic, she felt like she had a newfound purpose. 

Eventually they stopped at one of the many storefronts that lined the streets.

“This is it,” Kay said excitedly.

Abby took in where they were. In front of them was a simplistic storefront. It was very fashionable in its colour palette of emerald green, charcoal, white and gold. The windows were large and showcased all the clothing, mannequins and displays inside. At the top of the facade was a mounted sign of an elegant yet messy signature that read, “Green Designs.”

Abby’s jaw had dropped and she turned to look at Kay who was awaiting a reaction from her.   
“You’re the Green behind Green Designs?” she asked in disbelief. 

“The one and only,” Kay said as she went to hold the door open for Abby. 

Abby felt like she was living a dream as she walked into the store. Green Designs was one of the up and coming fashion brands that was being spoken of among many of the New York socialites. Abby knew that most of the clothing was custom done and that consultations were very difficult to book. She didn’t know how she didn’t put it all together when she met Kay.

Kay closed the door behind her and walked beside Abby, pointing out things in the store to her. She talked briefly to some of the employees then led Abby into the back area that served as storage and a massive workshop where new clothing was being made. Abby was incredibly impressed by the scale of the enterprise and quickly understood that Kay was an important woman with a lot of responsibilities. Abby also noticed that there was not one man who worked there. She had a massive team of women working with and for her. 

“What do you think?” Kay asked eventually. 

“It’s amazing. Wow. I had no idea. You are an artist,” Abby beamed at the other woman. 

“I have something to show you,” Kay brought Abby over to one of the work tables where the other employees were. 

Laying on the table was probably the most beautiful dress Abby had ever seen. It was elegant, yet minimalistic, feminine yet masculine. It looked like something that belonged on a runway or that a very powerful person would wear. 

“It’s part of one of our new lines we’re working on,” Kay said beside her.

“It’s stunning. It doesn’t look like clothing.”

“Will you try it on for me?”

Abby whipped around to face Kay, “Me?”

Kay laughed, “Yes you,” she picked up the dress and took Abby into one of the change rooms. There was a line of cubicles and a seating area with a three panelled mirror and a small platform. She handed the dress to Abby and encouraged her into one of the stalls. Before Abby shut the door she saw Kay sit down on one of the chairs. 

When Abby finally got the dress on she flung open the door before she had a change to take in what she was wearing and be self conscious. She faced Kay and the other woman was speechless as she slowly rose from her position on the chair. Kay took Abby’s hand and guided her over to the platform. Abby stood and stared her reflection in the mirror dead on as Kay circled her and made adjustments on the dress. Typically Abby would have felt squirrely in a situation such as this, however, looking at Kay she could tell that the woman wasn’t looking at her. She was focused purely on her craft. The intensity and sheer focus in her gaze was something that Abby was so intrigued by. 

“It fits you perfectly,” Kay said thoughtfully. 

“I must say it's more comfortable than it looks,” Abby laughed weakly. 

“No, I didn’t mean it that way. Yes it fits you, but I meant it fits you as a person. Your persona.” 

Abby paused, “You think so?”

“Yes. That’s where my whole philosophy for clothing comes from. I don’t think clothes should wear you. I don’t believe in putting on a costume everyday and putting on a sort of performance. I think clothes should speak to who you are and I don’t think that means sacrificing creativity and uniqueness.”

Abby looked around the space then kissed Kay softly, “You’re on a different wavelength Green.” 

Kay stroked Abby’s face briefly, “Seeing you in my clothes is making me feel a certain way…”

Abby straightened up and backed away from Kay, “Well we don’t want to make a scene in front of your employees do we?” she teased. 

Kay sighed dramatically, “You’re right. Will you do me a favor and keep this one?” she gestured at the dress. 

Abby was touched, “Oh Kay… I couldn’t.”

“Please? I’d love to know that there’s a piece of me always at your place.”

“Oh you would, wouldn’t you?” Abby teased, “I don’t think I would ever have an occasion to wear this to.”

“You never know. Sometimes the moment arises… and now you’ll have the perfect dress.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

“And I don’t just mean the dress. Thank you for everything Kay,” Abby said earnestly.   
“Don’t say it like this is the last time you’re going to see me Abby Gerhard,” Kay winked. 

\- - - -

When Abby got home later that day she hung up the dress from Kay, now in a garment bag, in her closet lovingly and carefully. As she lounged in her apartment she thought back to her past hours with Kay and how quickly her life had suddenly changed for the better. 

Normally in a situation like this, Carol would have been the first to be updated. Not only was Carol insistent on this, but Abby loved having her as a confidant and best friend. They always told each other everything and knew each other better than anyone. With Kay, however, Abby held a satisfaction that Carol didn’t know and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell her. Would she even care? She had been so wrapped up in Therese and the new phase of their relationship. She seemed to have no time for Abby lately, but always wanted to make sure that she was waiting around for her. And Abby always did. 

The phone rang and Abby intuitively knew it was Carol on the other line. She looked at her phone from over in her living room. For the first time, perhaps ever, she didn’t answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Carol meets Kay


	6. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Kay meet...

After their initial meeting, Abby and Kay’s schedules conflicted so they weren’t able to see each other for the rest of the week. This didn’t stop them from sharing many lengthy late night phone calls, however. Typically Abby would feel nervous to experience a radio silence after initially meeting someone, but Kay was different than any other women she’d met. Sure they had stayed in casual contact, but there wasn’t a desperate need to. Both women knew where they stood, there wasn’t any uncertainty or misleading occurring, they had been transparent with how they felt about each other. In the short time they had known each other the two women had already established unspoken trust and respect between each other. 

All of this, however, did not disregard the fact that Abby would be seeing Kay today and was beyond thrilled. These past days had allowed her time to reflect on her feelings around the idea of a relationship and possible future with the woman. None of the women she had been with had ever expressed interest long term. They were often just looking for sex or were married to a man and wanting a short lived affair. Abby couldn’t recall having a legitimate relationship in her life. No one had ever stayed. Carol had been close. 

It was an overcast day, but surprisingly humid. Abby and Kay had decided to go for that drive they talked about the night they met. Abby donned some slacks with a long brown leather jacket and tied her hair up with a silk scarf. She got into her Packard, slid some sunglasses on and took off to pick up Kay.  
Abby pulled up in front of Kay’s store and put the car into park. She lit a cigarette while she waited, letting her head fall back as she blew out long smoke trails. Her hand hung casually over the side of the car, the cigarette between her two fingers. 

“Well, well. I must say this is a wonderful sight to see after a long day at work,” Kay’s disembodied voice said. 

Abby rose from her relaxed position to see Kay on the sidewalk beside her, dressed impeccably and looking more beautiful than she remembered. 

“It’s like you’re the center of the painting again,” Kay whispered as she walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. 

The two women shared a friendly kiss on the cheek. They lingered for a moment, both clearly wanting more but also aware that they were in public. When they pulled back Abby could see something flicker in Kay’s eyes. 

“I missed you,” Abby breathed. 

Kay grinned, “Me too Abby Gerhard.”

Abby pulled out of her parking spot and into the traffic. Kay reached over and plucked the cigarette from Abby’s hand and took a long drag. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Abby could feel Kay’s eyes on her as she focused on the road. 

“I like the sunglasses. But isn’t it a bit cloudy out today for them?”

“I know, it’s silly. But I prefer to wear them regardless of the weather, unless it's nighttime.” 

Kay stretched out in her seat, “I’m not complaining. They’re sexy. And the leather jacket is a plus.”

Abby tightened her grip on the wheel, “If I crash this car I am blaming you Green.”

Kay’s infectious laughter sounded in Abby’s ears, “Fine, I’ll behave.”

Abby made a turn, “How was your day?”

“Busy. We had a shipment of fabric in today, I had three consultations and the store sold out of hats.”

“Ahh yes, the spring hat frenzy. Were the consultations interesting?”

“Two were the typical Upper East Side socialites, but the third was a professional pianist who needed a gown for a big performance.”

“Well that sounds like a fun one for you.”

“I get a couple like that once in a while that make up for the many cocktail dresses that I design,” Kay rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure they’re all equally beautiful and unique,” Abby said reassuringly. 

Kay raised an eyebrow, “I never said they weren’t,” she said through a grin. 

Abby shook her head and chuckled. 

The car passed over the Brooklyn bridge and the two women marvelled at the city skyline behind them. Once they crossed over into Brooklyn, Abby continued to drive along the water and eventually found a place to park that faced the bridge and Manhattan. She pulled out two cola bottles from the back and passed one to Kay. 

“You aren’t cold are you?” she asked her, concerned.

Kay opened her drink and took a sip, “Not with you beside me,” she winked, “I like that you keep the top down.”

There wasn’t anybody in close proximity to them, but Abby knew better about being cautious. She desperately wanted to kiss Kay, but settled for holding her hand instead. Kay warmed to the contact and began to rub circles on the back of Abby’s hand with her thumb. 

“Did you get up to any trouble while we were apart?” Kay teased. 

“No. My life has been a bit quiet actually. I haven’t really spoken to anyone apart from you.”

“Uh oh. I’m not going to be in your friends' bad books am I?” Kay pouted. 

Abby waved her hand, “No. Well maybe one of them.”

Kay’s eyes sparkled, “Do tell.”

“I have this best friend, we’ve known each other since we were ten. We used to be so close, but it’s just been really difficult lately.”

“In what way?”

“She just got back together with this woman that she had been heartbroken over for months. Now that’s all that’s on her mind and she doesn’t seem to have the time for anything else, including me.” 

“Is this the same woman who hurt you?” Kay inquired.

Abby wasn’t expecting that reaction, “Who? Carol?”

“Carol’s her name, huh. I just had a feeling, especially with the history you said you two share. Were you and her together?”

“Yes. She was married and we had an affair,” Abby had never shared this with anyone. 

“And it was something to her, but everything to you,” Kay finished. 

Abby was taken aback, “Can you read minds too?”

Remorse filled Kay’s face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No it’s okay. I want you to know,” Abby squeezed her hand. 

“Do you still have feelings for her?”

“No, I don’t think I have for a long time. It’s just hard to see her moving on with her life, it makes me feel like I’m always going to be behind. Sometimes I think she wants it that way.”

Kay frowned slightly, “It sounds like she’s been taking advantage of your loyalty and generosity over these years.”

“It’s just been so exhausting with her lately. I’m not allowed to comment when she makes questionable decisions, but she somehow always has a say on how I live my life,” Abby said tiredly. 

Kay cleared her throat, “I think she probably assumes that you’ll always be around and will always have feelings for her.”

“I just don’t want to feel used anymore,” Abby sighed. 

Kay put her hands on Abby’s shoulders and made her face her, “You can’t control Carol, but you can control what choices you make. Do what makes you happy and if that doesn’t fit into her plan, then it’s her loss.”

“I’m not sure if I’m prepared to let her go,” Abby said in a small voice.  
“And no one is saying that you have to. But you shouldn’t feel obligated to stick around for someone who’s hardly there for you in return.”

Abby wiped a stray tear and laughed, “You’re passing every test with flying colours Kay.”

Kay chuckled, “Well I aim to please. I also just truly care about you,” she said seriously. 

Abby raised their connected hands and kissed Kay’s, “I know.”

\- - - -

Abby and Kay stayed in Brooklyn for a couple more hours before it started to get dark. This was also when they felt the first droplets. Perhaps the overcast skies and humid temperature should have been a clue, but a storm was coming in and it was coming fast. 

The two sped across the bridge and back into the city. By the time they had reentered Manhattan, a steady shower had started. A predicament that under normal circumstances, would have been a nightmare, felt like an adventure with Kay. Abby could care less that she was wet, that the car was wet. Her and Kay had laughed the entire ride back and took enjoyment in how bizarre the turn of events was. For once the rain and the storm felt like the most perfect romantic setting, like something out of the movies. 

Abby pulled into her apartment’s parking garage and did her best to mop up some of the water, but she wasn’t overly concerned. Her and Kay took the back way up to Abby’s apartment as they attempted to shake out some of the water seeped into their clothes. 

After closing the apartment door behind them, the first thing Abby did was take Kay in her hands and kiss her. It was something she had been desperate to do all day, but there was something about Kay’s rain stained appearance that was incredibly alluring. 

Abby could taste the rain and faint remnants of cola on Kay. Their brief separation was evident in their passionate reunion, the hesitancy from the first time was gone and replaced with something more familiar and trusting. Kay abandoned Abby’s lips and planted kisses behind her neck and on her jaw. 

“As much as I love you in this leather jacket, I really want it off,” she said in a breathless tone as she made her way back to Abby’s lips. 

Abby giggled as Kay slid her hands into the jacket to take it off. 

Both women were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice when the apartment door opened. The force that the door was closed with, however, startled them both when it was slammed shut.  
Abby unravelled herself from Kay to see Carol standing there, her blue eyes ablaze with an annoyance and anger that she had never seen directed at herself. After Abby’s initial shock from seeing her best friend wore off, she couldn’t help but notice that for once Carol wasn’t the most put together woman in the room. Even drenched from the rain, Kay looked immaculate and held a natural confidence in her body language that Carol lacked and Abby could tell that Carol was also aware of this. 

“Carol,” Abby said evenly. 

The blonde eyed Kay with a distaste but Abby could tell that Kay was unfazed and held her ground. Carol wasn’t cruel but in the past had always had intimidation on her side and clearly it was not working to her advantage. Kay wasn’t like the others who immediately submitted to Carol’s magnetic presence. 

Carol looked directly at Abby, not bothering to acknowledge Kay formally, “I hadn’t heard from you in a week.”

Abby didn’t cower like she was used to, “I was busy,” she said plainly. 

“I can see that,” Carol said with a coldness that surprised her, “I called.”

“We’ve gone a week without talking before.”

“Yes, but that was when-”

“-I was one the one trying to reach you?” Abby challenged. 

Carol didn’t expect this from Abby. She turned to look at Kay, “This is a private conversation between friends. Would you mind leaving?”

“I’m not going anywhere unless Abby asks me to,” Kay said evenly. 

“Who are you?”

“I don’t know why that is of concern to you.”

“It’s a simple question.”

“Well I don’t necessarily warm to it when I feel like I’m being interrogated,” Kay said frankly. 

“Carol, did you come here for a reason?” Abby asked impatiently. 

“I don’t know anymore,” Carol said pointedly, she gathered herself together and walked back towards the door, “We’ll talk later. When you don’t have company,” and with that the blonde was gone. 

Abby felt like the oxygen finally re entered the room as she took a deep breath. She put her hands on her hips and threw her head back in frustration. 

“Well if I wasn’t in Carol’s bad books, I think I am now,” Kay said eventually, breaking the tension. 

Abby cracked a smile and felt herself relax as Kay came over and stroked her arm, “Are you okay?” she asked. 

Abby kissed Kay and pressed her forehead against hers, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering my Abby is completely based off of Sarah Paulson's film incarnation of the character.


	7. Rekindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Carol work things out... kind of

It was a few days later and Abby was out and doing chores around the city. There had been radio silence on Carol’s end since she had walked in on Abby and Kay. Abby understood that her friend was hurt at being excluded from her life, but was frustrated that she had completely shut down. Abby felt like she didn’t have to explain herself to Carol, but knew that they had always been so open with each other in their years of friendship. Abby didn’t want to make Carol upset, but couldn’t help but feel frustrated at the whole situation. Kay had offered to reach out to Carol and explain, but Abby gratefully declined. It was something that needed to be solved between two friends. 

It was late afternoon and Abby had completed her list for the day. Even if she didn’t have any plans she just enjoyed being out and seeing things. She had never been a homebody like Carol tended to be. She spent many of her days exploring the city and finding new places to exist in. New York was a city that was so expansive that you were able to happen upon completely different worlds within it. 

She had started to make her way back to her apartment but suddenly found herself heading in the direction of the New York Times. She needed a sounding board and had a feeling that the young brunette would have some newfound wisdom about the situation. Yes she also had a deep understanding of who Carol was, but she was consistently surprising in her perspective on the world and people. Abby hadn’t really had the chance to sit down and talk to her since January, but she felt an impulse to now. 

She arrived at the intimidating building and made her way up in the elevator with a throng of other people. As she made her way she couldn’t help but notice how out of place she felt. The only women who worked there or moved through the space seemed to be assistants or secretaries, but even so they were few and far between. The plethora of men around were all older, looked authoritative and wore the same long trench coats and hats. The closest people in Abby’s life were all women which briefly allowed her a delusion that the world actually looked that way. Being here at the New York Times, however, seemed to quickly prove her wrong. 

The elevator dinged and Abby walked out onto the floor behind a wall of men. She walked down the hallway and spotted Therese through one of the glass windows. She was in a large conference room in the company of a couple young men. It looked like they were packing up for the day as they cleared the desk space and picked up their jackets. The piled out of the room shortly in a flutter of chatter, Therese the last one to exit. 

“Bye Dannie, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said with a smile as she closed the door. 

She turned to follow the others down the hallway but saw Abby waiting there. Abby was nervous for a split second, she wasn’t sure what Carol had told Therese. Would the young woman share Carol’s present indifference towards her? Abby held her breath as Therese’s wide green eyes took her in. A moment later, Therese smiled warmly revealing her dimples and Abby felt herself relax.

“Hi Abby, what brings you here?”

“Well I don’t know anyone else who works in this building, so my reason would be you,” Abby said kindly. 

“I know a great coffee place around the corner, if you have the time?”

“Sounds perfect.”

\- - - - 

“I’d be lying if I said I felt at home walking into the New York Times earlier,” Abby said when they got to the coffee shop and found a seat.

Therese smiled sympathetically, “It definitely takes some getting used to. The people I work with for the most part are quite kind, but it is a very big enterprise.”

“And everything’s going well for you there?”

“Yes it is. It will take some time to get to where I want to be in terms of my position, but it beats being at the department store any day,” Therese joked. 

Abby noticed that Therese’s quiet gentle nature was still there, but she had changed in how she interacted with people. She held her ground more and no longer shied away from discussion or holding eye contact. 

“How have you been?” Therese asked.

“I’m well. There’s been some changes in my life recently…”

“Yes, Carol mentioned it,” Therese was casual with the statement, there was no resentment in her tone.

Abby hesitated, “That’s what I wanted to discuss. How much did Carol tell you?”

“That doesn’t matter. I want to hear your side,” Therese said plainly, surprising Abby. 

Abby took a breath, “Well I met someone recently. Actually the night of your party. She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met or been with and I was really excited about her and kind of wanted to keep her to myself, like a secret. Carol and I have been best friends for a long time, but it hasn’t been without its hardships. Typically we’re the first to know when anything happens in our lives and I didn’t tell Carol. She walked in on Kay and I getting… intimate and she was really upset which is understandable. We haven’t talked since then and I don’t really know what to do. This is sort of uncharted territory for us.”

Therese took a moment to process what Abby had said, her brow furrowed, “I know she wants you to be happy Abby. She was probably more upset that you didn’t tell her, not about you being in a relationship. You know she has a lot of pride and has the tendency to shut down when she takes a blow to it. Over the past few days I think she’s been more hurt over the fact that you’re fighting, then over what happened. I think she’s embarrassed by her reaction and doesn’t know how to reach out.”

Abby wondered for a moment if perhaps Therese knew Carol just as well as she did, maybe even more. While she believed everything Therese had just said, she knew that there were some underlying hard feelings shared between her and Carol that needed to be resolved. Abby knew that her and Carol were both aware of the unsaid hurt that they had been carrying through their friendship and that undoubtedly was a cause for this argument. She didn’t want it to interfere with anything else in the future. 

Therese reached across the counter and lightly placed her hand on Abby’s wrist, “You’ve always been nothing but kind to me, but I can imagine that the whole situation with Carol and I isn’t an easy one. I know you want to be happy for your friend, but you both have a deep rooted history together and I’m sure some of those feelings won’t ever completely disappear,” she said generously. 

Abby shook her head as she blinked back a few tears, “You’re always a surprise Therese, you know that?”

Therese laughed, “Well that’s nicer than what Carol says. She’s always calling me an alien.”

Abby smiled, “You’re right though. I think we just need to talk and stop with the silence.”

Therese glanced down at her watch, “You know, Carol should be home from work by now. Do you want to come back with me and you two can talk?”

Abby paused for a moment, then got herself out of her head, “Sure. That’s a great idea, thank you Therese.”

\- - - - 

Abby was feeling fine when Therese and her set off towards the Madison apartment, but the closer they got the more nervous she became. For once she actually felt more comfortable with Therese and that they were the ones with the many years of friendship. She didn’t know what to anticipate from Carol, the woman was anything but predictable. Abby hoped with Therese being in the apartment that Carol wouldn’t be as icy as she was when they saw each other those days ago. 

They arrived at the building and went up in the elevator. When they stepped out onto the right floor and walked over to the apartment, Therese tried the door and saw that it was unlocked. She looked over her shoulder and glanced at Abby before entering. Abby held her breath and followed. 

The two women walked into a quiet apartment. Therese hung up her coat and put down her bag. 

“Carol?” she called as she walked further into the space. 

“In the bedroom darling!” Came Carol’s disembodied voice.

Therese held up a finger and smiled reassuringly to Abby before disappearing into the bedroom. Abby stood awkwardly in the entrance as she heard the couple’s hushed conversation from the room over. 

“How was your day?” Carol asked, punctuating her question with a kiss. 

“Oh it was fine. Dannie and I are working on an article for next week currently so that’s nice.”

“That does sound nice. Much more interesting than my day of trying to sell several dining room sets,” Carol said with an exasperated tone. 

“Well I do have a bit of a surprise for you that I hope will turn your day around…” 

Abby could hear footsteps and saw Therese emerge from the bedroom. Carol appeared soon after, her hand in her girlfriend’s. Her eyes widened when she saw Abby and several emotions passed over her face. 

“She came to see me at work and I invited her back so you two could talk,” Therese explained. 

Abby could see Therese squeeze Carol’s hand, the blonde’s face instantly softening in reaction. 

“I hope this is a good surprise and not an inconvenience Carol,” Abby said with a weak smile. 

The remains of Carol’s stony demeanour disappeared at Abby’s words, “No of course not silly, come in will you?”

Abby hung up her coat beside Therese’s and walked beside Carol into the living room. She saw Therese sneak off into the other bathroom that served as a darkroom, not before giving Abby a supporting nod of her head. 

Abby turned around to see Carol on the couch lighting a cigarette. She offered one to Abby which she gratefully accepted. 

After the initial first drags the women had, Abby cleared her throat. 

“Carol-”

“-Abby.”

The two women cut across each other. They made eye contact and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. The moment was what they needed to break the tension. Abby felt her previously tense shoulders relax and she saw Carol sit more comfortably on the couch. 

“I’m sorry Carol. This whole situation became something bigger than it needed to be. I should have just been transparent with you from the beginning,” Abby explained. 

“Well I shouldn’t have had the reaction that I did. You had your reasons for telling me and after all it had only been a week,” Carol said openly. 

“I just didn’t want you to think I was purposefully hiding anything from you. I was just excited and got caught up in the moment is all. I would never want to hurt you.”  
Carol leaned over and grasped Abby’s hand, “I know. And it was wrong of me to assume that of you,” she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Your new lady must think I'm awful,” she said distastefully. 

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at Carol’s embarrassed expression, “I must say you didn’t leave the best first impression, but Kay is pretty forgiving.”

“Kay? That’s her name?”

“Yes. Kay Green.”

Carol was silent for a moment as she studied Abby, “You really like her don’t you?”

Abby took the time to register Carol’s question. She thought about who Kay was as a person and the time they had spent together that had been nothing but surprising and fun and comfortable. She felt like Kay complimented her in the most positive way possible and brought out the best in her and challenged her. They were at the beginning of their relationship but Abby could quite honestly picture a future with her, at this point she couldn’t imagine losing her.

Abby smiled wide at Carol, “Yes. I do.”

Carol looked like she was trying to figure something out, “I’ve truly never seen you like this about someone. She must be really special,” Abby couldn’t help but notice the slight break in Carol’s voice as she spoke. She could tell that it cost the woman a lot to be generous and supportive.

“She is. She truly just appeared out of nowhere.”

“Sounds a bit like Therese.”

“Kind of, but different.”

“Well I would love to formally meet her and get to know her,” Carol said. 

Abby hesitated. She knew she should feel overjoyed, but this was the offer she was dreading. 

“Yes of course,” she said casually, hoping that Carol would move on from the thought. 

Something sparked in the blonde’s eyes, “How about you both come over here for dinner?”

Abby almost dropped her cigarette, “Here?”

Carol laughed, “Yes here you nitwit. So the four of us can get to know each other.”

Abby averted her eyes, “Carol do you think that’s a good idea?” she asked quietly

“Why would it not be?” Carol was clearly confused. 

“I just don’t think some of our wounds are completely healed and I don’t want us to be constantly reopening them,” Abby said nervously. 

“We can’t keep on sneaking around each other and hide our personal lives from each other though,” Carol pointed out.

“I guess you’re right…”

Carol flipped her hair back dramatically, “I’m always right,” she said with a devious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner is next!


	8. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner...

Abby would be lying if she said she wasn’t dreading this double date dinner at Carol and Therese’s. Kay had been all for it when she told her, but Abby knew Carol too well. She had a deep intuition that her friend had some ulterior plan up her sleeve. She knew this dinner was either going to go really well or really poorly. She hoped that Carol wouldn’t scare Kay off or drive a wedge between them. She knew that the first stages of a relationship were fragile and things had been going so well for her and Kay, she didn’t want this night to ruin that. 

It was a couple days later, Kay was over at Abby’s and the two women were getting ready to head over for dinner. Kay’s presence helped Abby’s nerves, but she could feel herself getting increasingly panicked. Abby was still getting dressed in her bedroom while Kay was in the adjacent bathroom, touching up her makeup. Abby slipped her dress over her shoulders then reached behind her back to do up the zipper. It quickly got caught on the material and Abby groaned loudly, this was not what she needed right now. 

She heard quiet footsteps nearby and Kay approached her from behind, “Help?” she asked. 

“Please,” Abby sighed. 

Kay quickly fixed the zipper then slowly dragged it up to close the dress. Abby could feel the woman leave small kisses on her spine before the material covered the exposed skin. Finally the dress was all done up and Kay left a kiss on Abby’s neck then one below her ear. Abby relaxed into the intimate touch as she felt Kay’s arms softly wrap around her waist and pull her closer.  
“It’s just dinner,” she murmured in Abby’s ear. 

Abby held onto Kay’s arms, “I know, I just have this sinking feeling that it’s not going to go very well.”

“Hey, shouldn’t I be the one that’s worried? She’s your best friend. You don’t have to worry about getting her approval,” Kay joked lightly. 

“Nothing has been easy with Carol lately. I can tell she’s trying to act normal, but it’s like she’s a different person.”

Kay turned Abby around in her arms. She lovingly smoothed out the collar of her dress and kissed Abby lightly on her cheek, “Let’s give her the benefit of the doubt for tonight alright?”

Abby couldn’t help but smile at the other woman’s unfailing positivity, “Okay,” she said then returned the kiss.

Kay lightly took a hold of Abby’s chin and looked her in the eye, “You look beautiful,” she said sincerely. 

Abby raised an eyebrow, “You trying to get bonus points tonight?” she teased. 

Kay shrugged, “Maybe,” she leaned closer and kissed Abby’s nose, “Not that it takes that much effort to get you undressed and spread out for me,” she said salaciously. 

Abby faked a scandalized expression, “You’re incorrigible. Also we need to go,” she pulled Kay by the hand out of the bedroom as the other woman burst into a fit of laughter. 

\- - - - 

Kay insisted on making a stop to pick up a bottle of wine for the hostesses, then soon after the couple had arrived at the Madison avenue apartment. Abby clung to Kay’s arm nervously as the other woman rang the doorbell. There was the faint sound of voices and footsteps. In the short moment before the door opened, Kay squeezed Abby’s hand reassuringly. 

The door opened and Abby couldn’t help but feel relieved to see Therese standing there instead of Carol. She allowed herself to take a deep breath. 

“Hello! Come in you two,” Therese said warmly. 

Abby stepped into the apartment and gave Therese a friendly peck on the cheek. The brunette then turned to address Abby’s companion.

“You must be Kay, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Therese.”

“Likewise. Thank you for having me over,” Kay said genuinely as she oozed with her effortless charm. 

“Our pleasure. It’s not often that we’re able to spend time with another couple in a… similar situation to ours,” Therese said knowingly. 

Abby and Kay inherently understood what Therese was referencing. Kay took a couple more steps into the apartment and looked around politely. 

“You two have a lovely place here.”

“Oh Carol found it and decorated it. She has more of an eye for design than I do,” Therese laughed lightly. 

Suddenly Carol appeared from the kitchen to stand beside Therese, “Therese is the creative one in this household, so I take pride in my few areas of expertise,” she wound her arm around the younger woman’s waist. 

Abby eyed her friend with hesitation and curiosity. She could tell that Carol had put more than the usual amount of effort in her appearance. She always looked lovely, but tonight her clothes were freshly pressed, her makeup pristine and not one lock of golden hair was misplaced. Abby knew that tonight was going to be a subtle performance in every which was possible. Carol’s expression was welcoming, but her eyes lacked warmth. The blonde’s eyes blazed and there was a hit of challenge and jealousy within them that Abby felt only she would be able to pick up on. Carol neglected to acknowledge Abby’s presence, her attention fully on Kay who held herself with such a confidence that Abby admired. 

“Thank you for the invitation Carol,” Kay started, “I’m sorry that we were introduced under such ill-timed circumstances,” she offered the wine to the blonde. 

Carol took the wine, “Yes it was unfortunate,” she said coolly then cleared her throat, “I must apologize though for my behaviour that day, I wasn’t myself.”

Kay waved her hand, “Consider it forgotten.”

The four women stood awkwardly in silence for a moment. Abby could tell that Carol was silently seizing up Kay. Therese unwound herself from Carol and quietly clapped her hands together. 

“Can I get you two something to drink?” she asked. 

“Please,” Abby said, grateful for the interruption. 

“Therese evidently has much better manners than I do. Sit down, make yourselves at home,” Carol said to Abby and Kay. 

Abby and Kay found a spot together on an upholstered loveseat in the living room. Abby crossed her legs and touched her knee to Kay’s, she needed the grounding contact right now. Kay sensed Abby’s nervousness and picked up her hand and put it on her lap, covering it with her own. Carol came over and passed them their drinks. She glanced down at the two women’s connected hands and cleared her throat. She turned around and sat rather rigidly on one of the armchairs, her eyes narrowed slightly. 

Kay took a sip of her drink then balanced it on her knee, “So Abby tells me you work in antiques?”

Abby saw Carol begin to scoff and shot her a sharp look. Carol caught Abby’s eye and took a breath, “Yes. I’m a buyer for a furniture store.”

“That sounds like a dream, you get to shop for a living!” Kay tried to further engage Carol but the blonde clearly had other motives.

“How do you spend most of your days?” Carol asked, her chin slightly raised. 

Abby squeezed Kay’s hand, “I work in the fashion industry,” Kay said generally. 

“Oh do you sell clothes?” Carol smiled, but it had a condescending feel to it. 

For the first time, Abby saw Kay press her mouth into a line, “You could say that,” she said meekly. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. A person learns a lot from working in the service industry-”

“Carol…” Abby said warningly. 

“-as long as you don’t get stuck there, that would be unfortunate,” Carol continued. 

Therese entered the living room and sat in the chair beside Carol’s. She passed her a glass of wine, “I used to work in a doll department, are you trying to say something Carol?”

Carol was speechless for a moment as Therese looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

Abby was beyond frustrated, “Carol, Kay’s a designer and runs her own store. Not that it should even matter at the end of the day.”  
“A designer! How glamorous,” Therese exclaimed, “What’s the name of your store?”

“Green Designs,” she said with a small smile.

Carol who was silent and sipping her drink almost spat it out the liquid, “Green Designs?!”

Kay tried to hide her smugness. Abby’s heart swelled with pride. 

“Well. Shall we stop with the interrogation Carol? I’d rather they actually stay for dinner, we put quite a lot of work into it,” Therese said as she squeezed the blonde’s shoulder. 

\- - - - 

The tension had cooled off while the foursome finished their drinks and moved into the dining room to have dinner. The women continued with the niceties and small talk. Therese and Kay seemed to hit it off and Abby was grateful to have the younger woman there as a mediator. Carol contributed to the conversation occasionally and typically in a monosyllabic manner. Abby was annoyed at how icy her friend was being, but couldn’t help but feel worried. What was going through Carol’s head? 

Therese rose to clear the dinner plates and Kay offered to help. The two women disappeared into the kitchen and Abby could hear the distant chatter and laughter. Abby and Carol remained, a cloud of animosity hovered in the air between them. Abby and Carol used to never be able to be together and sit in silence. They always had something to say or a joke to crack. The energy between them was usually comparable to teenage girls. Now they sat across from each other like strangers. Abby could usually always tell what Carol was thinking, how she was feeling, but she could barely get through to her now. She felt scared of her and this jealous and competitive side that had emerged in her. 

“Earth to Carol? Are you in there?” Abby asked weakly. 

Carol blinked rapidly and broke herself out of her trance, “What are you talking about?”

Abby felt like she was about to explode, “What am I talking about? Carol I am shocked at your behaviour. You have never acted like this before,” Abby tried to keep her voice down as she kept in mind that Kay and Therese were in the kitchen. 

Carol shook her head, “Abigail I am acting how I usually am. I’m your best friend and ensuring that this woman isn’t going to break your heart.”

You already beat her to it, Abby thought to herself as she looked at her hands. When she looked up she felt her blood freeze when she took in Carol’s expression. She wondered if she had said the statement out loud because utter hurt and betrayal was written across Carol’s face.  
Abby opened her mouth to say something but Kay and Therese reemerged with freshly brewed coffee and tea. Therese poured Carol a cup of coffee and kissed her temple before she sat down.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly. 

Carol nodded silently. Abby watched from across the table as Kay slid her a cup of tea. Kay then poured herself one and dropped in a cube of sugar. She looked down and concentrated on stirring the steaming liquid. 

“Kay did you know that Abby and I have known each other since we were ten?” Carol asked casually. 

Abby saw some of the muscles flex instinctively in Kay’s forearm, “Yes I did know,” she said evenly. 

“So you acknowledge the fact that I know her best out of anyone in her life?” Carol asked pointedly.

“Carol,” Therese chided quietly. Abby could tell she was embarrassed. 

“I actually don’t agree with that,” Kay said calmly. 

“Oh?” Carol crossed her arms. Her eyes were wild. 

“You may have known her the longest, but I don’t think you understand her,” Kay said.

Abby thought for a moment that Carol was going to get up and slap Kay, “What?” the blonde asked through her teeth. 

“Carol,” Therese said again. 

“What do you mean by that, explain,” Carol pressed. 

Kay was dead calm, she leaned back in her chair, “I don’t need to. I’m pretty sure you know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t care for being disrespected in my own home,” the volume of Carol’s voice rose. 

“The disrespect started long before tonight,” Kay said, “It started with what you did to Abby.”

Abby’s eyes widened and this time Carol did stand, “I want you gone,” she said as she shook with anger.  
Therese stood also, “Carol!” she said as she gripped Carol’s arm. 

Abby and Kay rose from their chairs in unison. Kay was cool, but Abby could tell that she was furious. 

“Thank you for dinner Therese, it was lovely. I hope to see more of you soon,” she grabbed Abby’s hand and they were out the door in a matter of seconds. 

As the couple made their way towards the elevator, Abby could swear she heard the raised voices of Carol and Therese from within their apartment. Kay called the elevator which came promptly. It wasn’t until the gold doors closed that Abby felt like the whole nightmare had finally ended. She turned towards Kay to make sure the other woman was fine, but was surprised when she felt herself being pushed up against the elevator wall. 

Her senses were immediately overwhelmed as she felt Kay’s lips against her own, and her hands roam through her hair. She returned the passionate act with enthusiasm and pulled Kay’s body flush to her own. 

In the seconds that the kiss had started, it ended. Kay pulled away reluctantly and looked Abby in the eye. Her eyes were blown out and her chest was heaving. She cupped Abby’s face with her hands and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’m so sorry for how I acted back there. Nothing has ever made me as angry as Carol did. I just needed her to know that what she did to you wasn’t okay and that she can’t expect to keep on doing it. You deserve better Abby Gerhard,” she whispered. 

Abby looked at Kay with a wonder and curiosity in her eyes, “I want you and only you. That’s all I need.”


	9. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy times to come in this chapter, also more development for Abby and Kay - enjoy!

Save for when Abby and Carol had run a furniture store together, Abby had never really worked a proper job or had a career. She was born into wealth as a result of her family and didn’t have to worry about her financial situation. Luckily she had managed to avoid the suburban socialite life in New Jersey that Carol had been thrust into because of her marriage. She didn’t have something substantial to fill her days, but somehow managed to never feel bored or without purpose. She genuinely enjoyed her own company and liked growing more into herself with every day. Her favorite pastimes were just being out and among other people she liked to observe human nature. Abby loved learning new things and being surprised by the world. She enjoyed happening upon places and cultures that were unlike her own, she always wanted her mind and opinions to be permanently open and understanding. She knew what it was like to live in a society and world that didn’t accept you and she never wanted to make anyone else feel that way. 

Sometimes Abby felt like she was born a couple decades too early. She was jealous of those in the future who hopefully wouldn’t have to deal with the issues she did now. She wondered if in the years to come if two women would be able to walk down the street hand in hand and not be judged or ostracized. Perhaps that was too idealistic of her, but Abby never gave up hope. Without it life would be eternally empty and mournful. Abby had experienced a lot of hurt in her life, but she wasn’t a inherently negative person and didn’t think she ever would be. 

She thought back to the horrendous dinner last week at Carol and Therese’s and the appalling behavior exhibited by her best friend. After that night a thought had entered her mind that she started to dread: Would Carol disappear from her life because of this? Upon asking herself this she was confronted with an undeniable truth: Did Abby want Carol to be in her life? For so long Abby had always felt that she needed Carol to lean on, that Carol deeply depended on her as well. With the introduction of Kay in her life that had started to change. While the woman brought a newfound joy to her life and excitement to her days, she felt empowered by her and not controlled. Kay allowed her to be herself implicitly and respected that they both had their own lives. The trust they had quickly formed allowed them to not be overly dependent on each other. Abby didn’t have to check with Kay to know where she stood, or be worried if a day passed without them talking. Looking at their relationship, she realized that it had everything her friendship with Carol did not. She knew that it wasn’t fair to compare two completely different relationships, but she had long considered Carol’s friendship to be the most meaningful connection in her life. Being with Kay had started to reveal the cracks in that friendship and brought up the suggestion that perhaps it wasn’t as perfect as it had seemed. 

It was late afternoon and Kay had invited Abby over to her apartment. It was the first time Abby would be seeing her home and she couldn’t help but feel both excited and nervous. If Kay’s taste for home furnishings was anything like her clothing designs, Abby knew her apartment would be unique and different, just like her. Abby was also excited to see their relationship slowly progress. She saw sharing spaces as a further marker of commitment and vulnerability. She also wanted to know more about Kay and felt that this was the perfect opportunity.

Abby had followed the directions that Kay gave her and was pleasantly surprised to find herself in Greenwich Village. When she put the puzzle together, it all made sense. Of course a colourful person like Kay would be living in a neighbourhood that prided itself on its acceptance and diversity. To the passing eye, Greenwich Village looked like any tight-knit community, but it meant much more to people like Abby. She saw the subtle signs and traces around the neighbourhood that welcomed those who led lives that were deemed unconventional and sometimes illegal by others. 

Abby took a couple turns and arrived on a street full of brownstones. Without checking she could tell which was Kay’s. The bricks had been painted a fashionable hunter green colour which made it stand out against a sea of brown hued homes. It had a similar colour scheme to Kay’s store which she clearly had an affinity for. Abby smiled and walked over and up the stairs. She raised her hand to knock but the door suddenly swung open to reveal Kay standing there. 

Kay’s signature grin spread across her face, “Hi beautiful. Come in,” she looked up and down the street briefly before taking Abby’s hand and pulling her inside. 

Kay shut the door behind them and Abby’s jaw almost dropped at what greeted her. She didn’t remember the last time she saw a home that had so much colour and character. Somehow Kay had managed to integrate so many hues, textures and patterns into her home, but pull it all off in a way that was incredibly tasteful and modern. The woman clearly didn’t shy away from the bold like others, she embraced it fully. Abby was surprised at how at home she felt in the brownstone, despite its vibrancy the space was hardly overwhelming or over stimulating. 

Abby sensed Kay come up beside her, “Too much?” the other woman asked as she kissed Abby’s cheek.

“It’s perfect. I feel like every color in the wheel is represented,” Abby teased.

“Well I don’t believe in playing favorites,” Kay said with a wink. 

“Do I get a tour or is that too presumptuous of me?” Abby asked. 

Kay led them further through the foyer, “Of course!” she leaned closer to Abby, “I’d rather you get presumptuous about other things anyways,” she whispered before kissing her. 

Abby allowed herself to lean into the kiss but quickly stepped away. A frown crossed her face, “If you don’t give me this tour now, we’ll never get to it. You know that.”

Kay cocked a brow, “Is that a bad thing?”

“Kay!”

“Alright, alright,” Kay grabbed Abby’s hand again. 

As the women moved from room to room, the colour and style changed. The living room was orange, the kitchen was blue, the bathroom was yellow, the study was red and Kay’s bedroom was purple. Kay pointed out the various rare and unique art pieces and furniture that she had collected over the years. Abby also noticed the woman’s interesting fascination with light fixtures as there were many throughout the home of all sizes and shapes. Abby could tell that the other woman took pride in her home. It was clearly her slice of heaven in the busy city life. 

The two eventually ended up in the living room. Abby slipped off her heels and tucked her feet underneath her as she sat on Kay’s sofa. She looked out the huge bay window that looked out onto the street. Kay then drew the blinds, covering the sight then sat down next to her. 

Abby gave Kay a questioning look and Kay smiled apologetically, “It never hurts to be safe,” she explained, “I just want to be able to be close to you and kiss you and not worry about who’s watching outside.”

Kay’s tone was light, but her words struck Abby deep within her and she could tell the other woman felt the same. As much as they were falling for each other and invested in their budding relationship, reality always seemed to get in the way. 

“You know you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Abby said softly. 

Kay leaned forward and stroked Abby’s cheek, “I know. As happy as I am right now, I’m just always going to wish it were different. I want to do normal things together as a couple. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and look at you for more than five seconds without feeling paranoid.”

Abby held onto Kay’s hand that was on her cheek, “This is the only time I will say that I actually completely understand how you’re feeling.”

“Yes I suppose we aren’t the only same sex couple out there feeling this way. It doesn’t make me feel any better though,” a sad smile crossed Kay’s lips. 

“Well,” Abby leaned forward and brushed her thumb over Kay’s lips, parting them, “Does this?” she asked, then pulled Kay into a passionate kiss. 

Abby could have sworn she heard Kay sigh sweetly into her mouth as she slid her hands up her shoulders. Kay caught Abby’s bottom lip between her teeth as her hands travelled up the woman’s throat to rest at the back of her neck. The maddening scent of Kay’s perfume that lingered on her skin spurred Abby’s desire further as she moved her lips to leave a trail down her neck and across her collarbone. Kay hastily untucked Abby’s blouse from her skirt and undid the buttons in an almost desperate fashion. After it was unbuttoned, Abby removed her top and let it fall to the floor. Kay gripped Abby’s waist as she pushed her down so she lay along the length of the sofa. Abby let her arms fall naturally above her head as Kay descended down onto her and left countless kisses in the valley between her breasts. Abby arched into the other woman’s touch and reached down to unzip Kay’s pants. Before she could get very far, Kay sat up and swiftly removed her pants, the bare skin of her long legs soon revealed to Abby who was breathless and still lying down. Kay stepped out of the material and resumed her position over Abby with a wide grin. 

“It’s a good thing I closed the blinds hm?” she hummed, then kissed Abby.   
In one fluid motion Abby had slid her hand under the material of Kay’s undergarments and into her centre, causing the woman to moan.

“Yes. It is,” she said with a wicked glint in her eye.

\- - - - 

A while later, the couple had ended up in Kay’s purple clad bedroom. The rest of their clothing had been discarded throughout the apartment and they lay across each other exhausted with the bed sheets thrown haphazardly around them. Abby wiped some perspiration that lingered on her brow and rested her head against Kay’s chest. Her arms found a natural place circled around Kay’s waist. She felt Kay’s hand make its way into her hair and casually massage her scalp. Abby closed her eyes and concentrated on the comforting sound of Kay’s breathing.

“Don’t get me wrong the sex is bone melting and amazing, but there’s something about the afterglow of it all that’s so incredibly satisfying,” Kay said with a contented sigh. 

Abby laughed silently and held Kay tighter, “I know what you mean.”

Kay kissed the top of Abby’s head, “You make my world brighter Abby Gerhard.”

Abby tilted her head up to look at Kay and smiled, “I’m glad,” she paused, “You make me feel safe,” she said eventually as her eyes started to unfocus. 

Kay didn’t respond for a long moment and Abby glanced at her. She was startled to see that Kay’s eyes were glassy and full of tears. Abby sat up immediately and wiped the wetness that started to pool at the women’s cheeks. She kissed her face repeatedly and looked at her with worry. 

“What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

Kay shook her head and laughed through her tears, she took Abby’s hands in her own and kissed her knuckles. Despite her actions, Abby was still worried. 

“I’m fine, I promise I just got overwhelmed is all.”

“About what?” 

Kay looked directly into Abby’s wide eyes, “I just want you to have the best.”

“I do,” Abby said sincerely. 

Kay took a breath, “The whole situation with Carol got me thinking and I’m just so frustrated at how you’ve been treated in the past. You’ve been nothing but kind and have been taken for granted in return. I don’t want you to ever feel like that with me.”

Abby gripped Kay’s hands firmly, “I never could with you, Kay.”

“You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened in my life and I want to make sure you’re happy and that you can trust me, I don’t want you to be scared or feel that we’re unequal.”

Abby pressed a finger to Kay’s lips gently and quieted her, “Kay you make me feel all that and more. I feel like I’ve gotten my confidence back ever since I met you. We’re great together but you’ve empowered me so much on my own in ways you couldn’t know,” she said gratefully. 

Kay looked at Abby with a loving expression as more tears started to spill down her face. She laughed again and attempted to wipe them with the back of her hands. 

“I rarely ever cry. What have you done to me Abby Gerhard?” she asked. 

Abby leaned down and kissed Kay, “I could say the same about you.”

Kay sat up to join Abby. She moved her hands to her arms and gently stroked the skin there. 

“I choose you Abby. And I’m going to always choose you. I don’t have to consider the other options to make that decision.”

Abby took a large shaky breath at Kay’s words. In one moment she had managed to receive the affirmation that she had been searching for most of her life. In one moment Kay had managed that person for her that she never had. She knew she was right to trust the woman and feel safe with her. For once she believed in her instincts completely. They were meant to meet, like Kay had said. 

“I love you,” she breathed, not fully registering what she was saying until the words left her mouth. 

Kay’s face broke into a huge grin, she pressed her forehead to Abby’s, “I love you too.” 

The words had been said, but it wasn’t necessary for them to be spoken. The two women were already aware of each other’s feelings. They always had been.


	10. Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say to you, my lovely readers, is: pay attention while you read this one

Abby woke up on this spring day in the middle of May and felt something was off. She couldn’t specifically place what it was, but there was an unsettling energy that seemed to fill the air. Besides the fact she hadn’t been in contact with Carol for several weeks, nothing else was amiss. She was in Kay’s apartment and curled up in her bed, just like how she spent many of her mornings nowadays. She could hear the sound of the shower in the ensuite and knew that’s where Kay was. The sun had started to break through into the room, leaving long rays that fell across the furniture and Abby’s skin. It seemed like the day was off to a great start, but Abby couldn’t shake this wary feeling that seemed to reside within her whole body. 

The bathroom door opened and Kay walked out dressed in a green terry cloth robe. She ran a small hand towel through her freshly washed hair and grinned when she saw Abby awake in bed. 

“Good morning,” she said as she leaned over the bed to kiss Abby. 

“Morning,” Abby said as she pressed her nose into Kay’s pulse, “You smell good,” she hummed.

“I would hope so after such a lengthy shower! Are you hungry?” she took Abby’s hand and swung it playfully. 

“Always.”

Not long after the two women were in the kitchen. Abby was perched on one of the counter stools as Kay moved around the space and made breakfast for the two of them. Abby felt very content at the domestic scene, she loved how her and Kay had managed to to be home for each other. She felt so at ease and comfortable with Kay in a way that she had never been with anyone else. They had managed to exist in each other's lives in a seamless and non intrusive way. Normally Abby was more vibrant in the mornings, but she found herself staring into space as the unease still heavily lingered. 

Kay, who had just poured some oats into a pot of boiling water, noticed her behaviour and leaned across the kitchen counter. She tucked a piece of hair behind Abby’s ear.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up with this sinking feeling in my stomach.”

Kay pressed a hand to Abby’s forehead, “Are you feeling unwell?”

“Yes, but not for the reasons you think.”

Kay’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Abby sighed and let her shoulders drop, “Today just feels off… I know that sounds strange,” she said as she tried to hide her embarrassment by diverting her eyes.

“Hey,” Kay grasped Abby’s chin between her thumb and index finger and made her look up, “You don’t have to invalidate your feelings around me. I want to know what you’re thinking.”

Abby kissed Kay, “I know, I know. I just don’t know how to explain it and don’t want to sound delusional.”

“You never know. I might surprise you with my interpretation skills,” Kay challenged. 

Abby took a deep breath and held Kay’s hands in her own to calm her down, “I just woke up this morning and everything was perfectly normal, but I couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. I’m paranoid that something is going to happen.”

“Like what?” Kay wasn’t condescending she looked genuinely curious, “Don’t tell me you’re clairvoyant too.”

There was a pause, “I’m not sure. I can’t vocalize it or predict it, I just feel this impending dread about today.”

Kay squeezed Abby’s hands, “Well you can feel secure in the fact that if anything unexpected comes from today it won’t be anything involving you and me.”

Abby smiled and remained silent, deep within her thoughts. Something flashed across Kay’s expression.

“Is this about Carol?” she asked gently. 

Abby felt like she had waited to hear those words, but once they were spoken they didn’t make her any better or more reassured. 

“No. Or maybe it is. I’ve never felt this indifferent and confused about anything before.”

Kay’s posture changed suddenly. Her mouth pressed into a line momentarily, “Abby… you would tell me if you were starting to have… thoughts about-”

“-No,” Abby cut across the other woman, “Don’t even think about it. Or say it. That time is over in my life. I love you Kay.”

A grin returned to Kay’s face, “I know.”

She was suddenly reminded of the oatmeal cooking on the stove and went over to tend to it. She took out a wooden spoon and stirred the concoction. 

“Do you want to talk about it anymore? Is there anything we can do?” Kay asked. 

“No. I suppose I should just carry on like usual, or I’ll end up willing something horrible to happen,” Abby said. 

“I’ve heard that if a person worries too much, their face becomes permanently strained,” Kay joked. 

“Well it’s a miracle that’s not already happened to me then,” Abby chided. 

\- - - - 

The couple had their breakfast, gotten ready together and now Abby was walking Kay to work. Abby tried her best to distract herself from her thoughts and engage normally with Kay in conversation. She could tell that the other woman was concerned, but wanted to keep her mind off her worries about the day. For the first time in a while, Abby dreaded being alone when Kay left her to go to work. She wasn’t sure what she would do for the rest of the day and knew she had to keep herself busy. 

When the two women arrived at Green Designs they gave each other a friendly parting hug. Under these circumstances, Abby really craved the extra comfort and reassurance that Kay gave, but couldn’t because they were in public. Kay sensed Abby’s nervous energy and settled for squeezing her arm briefly. 

“Have a good day,” Abby said as she tried not to sound disheartened. 

“You too,” Kay said, “Promise me you’ll go do something fun?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Abby said, feigning confidence, “I’ll see you later.”

Abby turned and left before she could change her mind. 

\- - - -

The rest of the day ended up taking a turn in the positive direction for Abby. She decided to treat herself to a manicure and did a bit of shopping around the Midtown area of Manhattan. She enjoyed clothing and fashion, but didn’t find herself investing in new things fairly often. She was more practical in a sense and felt no pressure to fall into the current trends in regards to anything really. She enjoyed her own tastes and never felt the need to explain or justify them to anyone else. However, it turned out a little bit of retail therapy was just what she needed on this strange day. 

She ended up purchasing a couple outfits that were fitting for the upcoming summer season, a new pair of shoes, a scarf and some sunglasses. She even happened upon an interesting vintage jewellery store where she found a bracelet that she knew Kay would take to. 

After she had her fill of shopping she found a cafe and sat down outside with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. She enjoyed the fresh spring air and the sights as she ate her lunch. There were tons of people out either heading to or back from work, shopping like her or just making their way through the sitting. Abby sat there for a couple hours people watching with her several shopping bags and felt she was in Europe or one of those upper class, socialite women in the movies. She was the center of the painting, as Kay would say. 

Abby was so consumed in the scene around her that she didn’t see a woman on the street stop and take in her sitting there. She also didn’t see her cross over to the cafe and approach her side. 

“Abby?” a familiar voice asked. 

The greeting almost startled her as she was broken out of her concentration and looked beside her to see one Genevieve Cantrell, looking glamorous and very much like the actress she was. 

“Genevieve,” Abby mused.

The other woman gestured to the empty seat opposite Abby, “May I?”

“Be my guest,” Genevieve sat down and balanced her purse on her lap. 

“Busy afternoon?” Geneiveve asked as she nodded towards Abby’s bags. 

Abby laughed, “Yes. Trust me I’m not usually up for such a self indulgent shopping trip.”

Genevieve smiled, “I believe you.”

“What are you doing around here?” Abby knew central manhattan wasn’t Genevieve’s typical habit. 

Something crossed over Genevieve’s expression, but it vanished the moment it appeared, “Oh I was just visiting a friend…” 

The odd change in Genevieve’s demeanour passed by Abby, “Been working in anything interesting recently?” she asked, referencing her acting.   
Genevieve looked relieved at the change in subject, “Yes, I’ve been doing a lot of theatre at the moment. There’s been discussion for a musical on Broadway, but we’ll see. It sounds exhilarating at first, but it’s so much commitment so I think if it doesn’t work out I won’t be that distraught,” she said conversationally. 

“It sounds like quite the busy life you lead,” Abby observed. 

“I’m not complaining. I know there’s tons of other actors out there who would kill to be doing what I’m doing,” Genevieve smiled, “You've been keeping yourself busy these days?”

“I have actually,” Abby said as she found herself smiling. 

A mischievous look crossed Genevieve’s face, “Do tell.”

Abby had only met the woman once, but she somehow managed to always be very personable and make the other person comfortable. Perhaps Abby felt better knowing that Therese was acquainted with her. 

“Well… there’s someone.... new in my life,” she said vaguely. 

“I’m glad! I was worried after we talked at the party. I thought you would be pining after Carol for months to come,” Genevieve said frankly. 

Initially Abby felt offended, but she knew that Genevieve’s words held some truth, “Me too. Things have changed for the better thankfully.” 

Genevieve picked out a lock of hair and started to twirl it around her finger. She looked out onto the street, “Have you talked to Carol recently?” she asked casually. 

Abby was surprised at the question, “No I haven’t.”

Genevieve wasn’t making eye contact, “For any particular reason or…?”

The uneasy feeling had returned, “We’ve just had some difficulties recently,” she said. She wanted to add, “Why do you care?” but held her tongue. 

“Is everything okay with her and Therese?”

Abby felt defensive for her friend, “I assume so. Those two are head over heels for each other so I’d be surprised to hear about any problems between them.”

“Hmm.”

The two women sat in silence. Abby desperately wanted to go and end this conversation that had turned rather strange. 

“Sorry for the inquisition, I just find their whole situation interesting,” Genevieve explained. 

“Yes I suppose it is rather unique… even by our standards,” Abby cracked a smile which Genevieve joined in on. 

The actress cleared her throat, “Well I don’t want to intrude on your outing any longer, I saw you from across the street and just wanted to say hello.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was a pleasant intrusion,” Abby said politely. 

Genevieve stood and threw her purse over her shoulder, “Bye Abby.”

The woman left and Abby drank what remained of her coffee. As the liquid settled in her stomach she realized that the nauseating feeling had disappeared with Genevieve. She got all her new purchases together, placed a couple bills on the table and started for home.

On her way back she noted how much better she felt after this afternoon of both activity and relaxation. By the time she got home and went on with the rest of her day, she realized she never figured out what was making her nervous for so long. She deemed that it was unimportant and that it had just been a fluke feeling that she had. 

If she had considered a bit longer, however, she would have put it together sooner. She didn’t question further what Genevieve had been doing there before she saw her. The woman had said she was visiting a friend and if Abby had realized that the cafe she chose was about a block away from the New York Times, she would have known who that, “friend” was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going to be revealed in the next chapter - stay tuned


	11. Reopened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of your questions should be answered in this one - get ready

It had been about two months since Abby had met Kay, and over a month since Abby last spoke to Carol. Abby was spending her evening looking through some of her old journals and surprised at how much those two events had both changed her life. She was shocked to see how much she had written about Carol in her journals, upon first glance the person reading may have even assumed that she didn’t write them. She also noticed how repetitive the entries were and how they lacked any excitement or or variation. Sure her life had been fine before Kay and when her and Carol were talking, but she couldn’t deny how much happier she was now. These few months had transformed her as a person and she had no desire to go back to her old ways or her former mindset. 

She was sitting in her living room with the boxes of journals around her. Some keepsakes fell out of the pages, pressed flowers, cinema and theatre tickets, photographs. Abby picked up a picture of her and Carol when they were young and looked at it closer. She could remember the day it was taken as if it was yesterday but felt a pain in her heart. How things have changed, she thought to herself. 

She put all of the journals and memorabilia back into its boxes and back on its designated shelf in her closet. She picked up the envelope of developed photos on her bed and thumbed through them. They were taken on various occasions but were all of her and Kay, or ones that either woman had taken of each other. Abby put aside a couple for Kay then dug out the new frames she had bought. She went back into the living room and retrieved a small screwdriver to open up the backs of the frames. Soon after all the picture frames were filled and secured tightly. Abby smiled as she dotted them throughout the apartment. It was nice to have physical proof of Kay in her apartment. During this time together, it felt like they were in their own world. In a certain light they almost had to be as a result of the small minded society they lived in. But Abby was happy to have images of Kay in her home, to cement the fact that this incredible woman in her life was actually real. 

Abby put an Ella Fitzgerald record on her vinyl player and closed her eyes as the songstress’ voice quietly emanated throughout her apartment. She hummed along to the music and found herself slowly swaying as she entered a dance with herself. She felt a warmth spread throughout her body as she floated and spun throughout the space. The gentle music was somehow loud in her ears now and it was the only thing she could hear, besides her own laughter which had suddenly erupted. In this moment she felt happy, truly happy. She didn’t when the last time was that she had been able to genuinely say that. She was happy with her life and with her partner, but more importantly she was now happy with herself. She liked who she was and no longer wanted to compromise or change that for someone else. She felt mentally and emotionally stronger than ever, she felt like she could do anything. 

In the middle of that thought was when the doorbell rang. 

Abby didn’t hear the first ring over her own jubilance and the music, but the doorbell rang again, and again and again. Abby stopped mid movement, turned down the music and walked towards her front door. The piercing sound persisted and Abby felt hesitant as she peered through the peephole. All the self confidence and empowerment she felt before vanished as her eyes landed on the combination of blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Carol.

Abby’s breath hitched in the base of her throat as she registered that it was Carol who was just outside her door. She started to panic, should she let the woman in? She deemed the question silly and unlocked the door and pulled it open. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her. She had seen Carol upset before, but not like this. The woman was utterly shattered and distraught. Her hair was a mess, skin pale, eyes strained, nose red and her typically elegant posture had disappeared in replace of body language that mimicked that of an elderly woman. Carol looked terrifying in this state, but she for once clearly could care less as the tears were flowing freely from her eyes. 

After the initial shock settled, Abby finally made eye contact with the blonde who happened to look up at the same time. 

“Abby, I didn’t know where to go… I know you probably don’t want to see me, but I really need my best friend right now,” Carol said through staggered breaths and more tears. 

The hardness that Abby was trying to project broke, “Come in Carol,” she said and ushered the woman in. She closed the door behind her and turned to see Carol make her way into the living room. 

“Sit down, you’re in such a state,” Abby said as her concern for her friend grew as she continued to take in Carol’s appearance. 

Carol collapsed onto the couch, but her body was rigid as she retrieved a tissue from her pocket and covered her eyes with a hand. 

“It’s all a mess,” she muttered. 

Abby sat down next to Carol, but kept her distance. It was strange enough talking to Carol after such a long absence, but being with her while she was like this was entirely new to Abby. 

“Carol, what happened?” she asked, slightly nervous to find out what caused such a reaction. 

“Therese,” Carol said reluctantly and burst into another fit of crying. 

Abby’s eyes widened, “What about Therese? Is she okay? Where is she?”

Carol blew her nose, “She’s working late tonight. She doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Carol, stop with the ambiguity. What’s going on?”

Carol took a shaky breath, “She’s cheating on me.”

Abby felt her blood go cold. Therese? Sweet Therese who spent months with only Carol on her eye, who would drop anything to be at the woman’s beck and call. Therese who was even tempered, generous and kind. Therese couldn’t be cheating on Carol. What had happened over the time that Abby and Carol hadn’t been in communication?  


“Excuse me?” Abby asked quietly.

“It’s been happening for a couple weeks,” Carol said in a monotone voice. 

“I don’t understand what you’re saying right now Carol. How could Therese be cheating on you?” she said emphatically. 

“She’s been having secret meetings during her lunch break at the Times and late night rendezvous. I just put it together today. How could I be so oblivious?” Carol was almost talking to herself at this point. 

“If they were meeting at the Times it couldn’t have been that discreet. Wouldn’t Dannie have noticed?”

Carol shook her head as if she had heard the question before, “He didn’t say anything because he didn’t expect anything.”

Abby was desperately trying to put together the puzzle that Carol had laid out for her, “Carol do you know who Therese has been meeting?”

Carol let out a bitter laugh and wiped some of her smudged mascara, “That fucking actress,” she spat. 

Abby felt like she had been slapped, “Genevieve?!”

Carol scoffed, “Do you know her?”

“She was at your housewarming party Carol. Also I saw her the other week actually, she was acting kind of strange…” Abby trailed off and realized what had happened that day.

Carol perked up at Abby’s silence, “What is it Abby?”

“She said that day that she was visiting a friend nearby. It must have been Therese, the cafe wasn’t far from there,” Abby concluded.

Carol slumped back further into the couch, “Jesus Christ,” she groaned. 

“Are you sure that she’s cheating?” Abby asked gently. 

“No, but the evidence is pretty hard to neglect.”

Abby couldn’t argue with her there, but she still found the situation hard to believe. No wonder Carol was so distraught.  


“How did you find out?”

Carol laughed again but it was a harsh sound, “Well I’m pretty sure she’s not ‘working late’ tonight.”

“She’s been lying to you about where she’s going?”

Carol nodded, “She left her briefcase at home and I found countless notes in there with addresses and times written down on them, all in the same handwriting.”

“You went through her things?”

“Abby what was I supposed to do? She’s iced me out completely. It’s like sleeping next to a stranger, but she tries to play it off like everything’s normal.”

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“I’m going to have to, aren't I? Oh god what am I going to say when she comes home tonight and I know where she’s been?”

“Don’t put it off Carol, it’s just going to make things worse in the long run,” Abby advised. 

“I know, I know, I just don’t have the energy for this,” Carol said with a sigh. 

There was a long silence between them. 

“I just thought after all we’d been through that it’d last. That the hard parts were over,” Carol mused. 

Abby reached over and placed her hand on her friend’s forearm, “I know Carol,” she said sympathetically. 

Carol looked surprised at the contact but welcomed it warmly.

“What happened between you two?” Abby asked after a moment.

Carol looked fearful, “What do you mean?”

Abby made direct eye contact, “I mean I really doubt Therese woke up one day and thought, ‘I’m going to cheat on Carol, the woman I’m deeply in love with’ something must have happened,” she explained. 

When Carol realized that Abby wasn’t going to accept silence for an answer she took another deep breath, “We’ve been fighting a lot.”

“Fighting? You two?”

“For about a month now,” Carol said awkwardly. 

“About what?” Abby asked exasperatedly. She was tired of these half finished sentences and incomplete answers. 

“You,” Carol said simply.

Abby was startled. She wasn’t confident in what she just heard, “What?”

“It started after you and Kay came over for dinner. She was angry with me for how I had behaved and it hasn’t really been the same since then.”

“I didn’t know Therese was one to hold a grudge,” Abby joked as she tried weakly to lighten the mood. 

“We haven’t just been fighting about that night…” Carol said reluctantly. 

“Carol when did you start speaking in code and riddles?”

“She’s angry because apparently I haven’t stopped talking about Kay. Or about you actually.”

Abby was silent. 

“She said that I had become obsessed and that your new relationship was the only thing of interest to me now. She said I’m insufferable to be around and that I’m moody and bitter all the time. She told me that she didn’t think we had a relationship anymore, that she wasn’t a priority and that she missed having my undivided attention.”

Abby didn’t know what to say, she was speechless as she listened to Carol. 

“We barely spend any time together anymore. We’ve both taken more hours at work, we haven’t been… intimate in weeks. It’s a miracle she hasn’t moved out already. I know that I’ve become an utter nuisance and a neglectful partner, but a part of me hoped that it would get better. A part of me hoped that Therese’s love for me would take precedence over it all. That we would get through this together. I shouldn’t have assumed, she’s changed. She’s not the same girl I met at Frankenberg’s at Christmas. The whole thing with Genevieve I guess isn’t a surprise considering what’s happened, I just feel so betrayed,” Carol’s voice broke and she started to cry again.  


Abby felt awkward about comforting Carol, but she moved closer and pulled the blonde into a hug. Carol moved her head and sobbed into Abby’s shoulder, her hands grasped onto Abby’s blouse. For the first time since Carol had arrived, Abby felt at ease. She felt like she had her friend back, even under the unfortunate circumstances. She was happy to be there for Carol during this time, but something was still nagging at her. Something in Carol’s story wasn’t adding up. 

“Carol?”

The blonde lifted her head from its place on Abby’s chest and looked at her with glassy eyes, “What?”

“Why have you spent a month arguing about me with Therese?” she asked. 

Carol stared at Abby for what felt like eternity. Then her expression started to change. She no longer looked grief stricken and distressed, her face softened and regained some of its colour. She almost looked like Carol again, like herself. Abby found herself enchanted by her elegant beauty for the millionth time as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Oh Abby,” Carol said as she moved a hand to Abby’s face, “Don’t you get it? I’m not over you.”

And that’s when Carol kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... sorry. I'm really not one to end a chapter on a cliff hanger but I didn't want this one to be craaazy long, the rest is coming very soon I promise.


	12. Triangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to make you wait too long... unfortunately this chapter does not wrap things up completely - what's a story without some conflict right?

Carol and Abby in Abby’s childhood bed at her mother’s house, Carol and Abby sneaking around at functions, Carol and Abby together on weekends that Harge was away for business, Carol and Abby when Carol had told her that she was pregnant and that they needed to be just friends. All these memories and many more were what flashed through Abby’s mind, the moment Carol’s lips touched hers. A nostalgic feeling washed over Abby as she tried to process what was going on. There had been so much laughter, trust and loyalty between them. But also pain and sadness and so much hurt, and Abby knew that what was happening now would only end in more hurt for the both of them. Abby had worked too hard to just end up where she was for so many years. Using all the strength she had, she pushed Carol off of her, much to the blonde’s surprise.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She exclaimed. 

Carol was shocked, “What are you doing?!” she countered, “I thought you wanted this!”

Abby was furious, “You thought I wanted this? We are both in relationships by the way since you’ve clearly forgotten.”

Fury materialized in Carol’s blue eyes, “You’re not being serious Abby. You and the fashion designer? That’s not going to last. We have history,” she said as she tried to take Abby’s hand which she quickly withdrew. 

“You clearly don’t understand the bigger picture Carol. For one, Therese loves you whether she’s mad at you or not and despite what her recent actions may have expressed. Treat her with the respect she deserves, she’s not someone for you to toy with,” Abby said firmly. 

Carol started to shake, “Don’t you start talking about Therese!”

“Second, Kay has treated me better than you ever have and probably ever will. She understands me and respects me and trusts me.”

“Abby I feel that way about you too-”

“-No you don’t!”

Abby’s newfound confidence clearly had taken Carol aback. She was evidently angry, but she seemed confused at how to handle the situation given Abby’s reaction. 

“Carol how do you expect me to believe what you’re saying right now? Yes we’ve been together in the past, but that was a long time ago. When we ended things you were so insistent on us being just friends, you said that was the only way it would work for us to be in each other’s lives,” Abby said in a discouraged tone. 

Carol’s eyes were pleading, “That doesn’t mean that I didn’t still have feelings for you Abby. I still do now and I thought you did too.”

A couple months ago this would have been exactly what Abby wanted to hear, but not now, “Things change, I’ve changed,” she said. 

The blonde gave her a sharp look, “A month is a long time, but not long enough to change your mind about me completely.”

“This hasn’t just started to happen over a month, it’s been the entire time we’ve known each other.”

“Why are you talking about our friendship like it’s been the biggest burden on you? There was a time when we were each other’s only source of happiness.”

“And that’s the problem, Carol. I don’t want to be dependent on someone else anymore to feel happy.”

Carol’s eyes narrowed, “You just don’t want me in your life at all anymore do you?”

Abby took time to register Carol’s question. This time apart had shown Abby that she didn’t need Carol in her life to feel valued or respected, but she knew that she didn’t want the woman out of her life forever, “No, that’s not true,” she said quietly. 

Carol actually did take Abby’s hand in her own this time, “This past month has been one of the worst. Almost as bad as when I was going through the divorce trial and during it all I could only think about how much I wanted you to be there. And how much I missed you,” Carol said gently. 

“Carol, are you sure that you’re not confused because of what’s going on with Therese? You’re in a really vulnerable position right now,” Abby said cautiously.

“No, my head has been clearer than it has been in months. I love Therese, I really do. But it’s different with you, it always has been.”

Carol gradually moved closer and Abby stopped her by placing her hands on her shoulders, “You need to talk to Therese,” she said simply. 

“I know.”

“And all that you’ve said tonight doesn’t negate what’s happened in the past. You’ve hurt me Carol and it’s taken a while for me to get over it, I don’t want to be in that headspace anymore. I’ve waited around for you and I’m done.”

There was a pause, “Would you mind if I waited for you?” Carol asked. 

“You’d be wasting your time. I’m committed to Kay.” 

Carol lifted her chin slightly as she eyed Abby, “I can see that. I’m not going to stop hoping though. I would be surprised if we didn’t end up together at the end of all of this.”

It’s like she found a way into my deepest desires from years ago, Abby thought. 

“I can’t control how you feel, but I’m not going to drop everything for you or give you any sort of sign. That’s not how this is going to work anymore,” she said. 

“I know.”

Abby looked at her lap, “I think you should go,” she said.  
“Abby-”

“-You should go Carol. Please?”

“Alright.”

Carol stood up and Abby walked her towards the door. The blonde was no longer heartbroken and tearstained, her posture was back and she walked with a confidence. Abby sneaked a look at Carol’s face and saw that her previous vulnerability had been replaced by a quiet determination. Carol’s attention was fully on her and she could see that the woman’s signature mischievous glint was back in her eye. Abby felt nauseous all of a sudden, she was nervous about what Carol might do. She had tried her best to disavow her of her feelings, but knew Carol and knew that she was unlikely to back down from a challenge, or from getting what she wanted. Under other circumstances Abby would have loved to be the object of her desire, but the whole prospect made her feel sickened. 

Abby held the door open for Carol as a feeling of tiredness washed over her. Carol tried to make eye contact with her, so Abby looked anywhere that wasn’t in the blonde’s blue eyes. An uncomfortable moment passed and Carol clearly wasn’t letting up, Abby sighed and looked at the other woman. 

The force of Carol’s stare was enough to knock Abby over, the woman looked like she was going to eat her alive. The edges of Carol’s mouth turned up and her mouth spread into a knowing smile.

“Bye Abby,” she said, then breezed out into the hallway. 

Abby immediately shut the door and pressed her back against it, but quickly found herself sliding down to rest on the ground. She pulled her knees into her chest as hot tears started to flow freely from her eyes. She bit her lip as her mouth started to quiver. Her body soon joined in and she found herself shaking uncontrollably. The indifferent front she had put up while Carol was here had crumbled completely. Every emotion that she had felt during the conversation, and during her time in general with Carol had come out and felt even more heightened given the situation. An emotional gate had opened and Abby worried if she would ever be able to close it again. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Abby jumped as she thought it was Carol again. She hastily got up and backed away as the door was pried open slightly. 

“Abby Gerhard?” It was Kay. Abby felt her heart sink to her stomach. 

The door opened once again and Kay silently stepped in and closed it behind her. She had a bouquet of peonies and her overnight bag.  
“Was that Carol I just saw in the lobby-” Kay registered Abby’s shattered appearance and dropped the flowers and her things. 

“What happened?” she asked as she came near and cupped Abby’s face. 

The sound of Kay’s gentle and reassuring voice made Abby cry harder. She covered her eyes with her hands as her chest started to tighten, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She felt Kay’s arms circle around and pull her into her chest. Abby tried to listen to the other woman’s rhythmic heartbeat to calm her down, but failed. She took gasping breaths as if she had just resurfaced from being underwater for a long period of time. She felt like she was going to collapse, but Kay’s steady arms kept her upright. 

“Abby, Abby, Abby,” Kay murmured. 

“Just hold me,” Abby said through more tears.

“Of course.”

A couple moments passed and Abby’s breathing had started to regulate. She looked around and at Kay after having felt like she was in her own world for the past minutes. She grabbed Kay’s hands and squeezed them.

“Hi,” she said in a small voice. 

“Hi there,” Kay kissed her forehead, “Abby, will you talk to me? I’m really worried.” 

Abby guided Kay into the bedroom. The two women sat down and Kay waited patiently as Abby built up the courage. 

“You were right about seeing Carol. She was here earlier,” Abby affirmed. 

“I thought so, did you two have a fight?” Kay asked. 

“She kissed me,” Abby spit out at last as if the words burned her. 

Kay went white as a ghost. Her eyes lost their shine and her jaw almost dropped, but the woman seemed to restrain herself from letting her emotions take over. Kay gulped and met Abby’s eyes intently. She waited for Abby to continue.

“That’s all that happened, I stopped it right after,” Abby explained. 

Kay breathed a sigh of relief and clutched Abby’s hands, “What else?”

Abby took Kay’s reaction as a sign of encouragement, “She told me that she still has feelings for me.”

“Do you believe her?”

“I’m not sure. Apparently things have been really bad between her and Therese. Therese got angry with her for getting so obsessed with our relationship. Carol thinks she’s cheating, but I doubt it. They just need to talk to each other.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“She really came in here thinking you’d just forgive everything she put you through?” Kay asked bitterly. 

“I suppose.”

“What else did Carol say?”

Abby took another breath, “That she’s going to wait for me and how she thinks that we’re going to end up together.”

“I see,” Kay said tightly. 

“Kay you know I didn’t waver for a second right? I love you, I want you, not her.”

Kay leaned forward and kissed her, “I know. The prospect of you leaving was just terrifying. I want everyone else to also know how great you are, but sometimes I want to be selfish and have you all to myself,” Kay said shyly. 

Abby felt tears start to well again, “You are the most amazing person, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Kay kissed her again, “What are you talking about?”

Abby knew she was blubbering like an idiot, “Anyone else would have left when I said Carol kissed me. Or accused me of cheating.”

Kay cocked an eyebrow, “Well I’m not anybody else doll.”

Abby cracked a watery smile, “Thank God for that.”

Kay reached over and rubbed her shoulder, “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“It’s just more of the same, I think I’m done talking for tonight.”

“Alright. Well I do have some flowers for you that I dropped rather unceremoniously in your entrance earlier. Are you hungry?”

Abby smiled, “Starved.”

“Shall we order in?”

“You read my mind.”

Kay got up and made for the doorway.

“Kay?”

The woman turned around, “Yes?”

“Thank you,” Abby said gratefully. 

Kay’s expression softened, “You don’t have to thank me. I’m the lucky one, I’m the person who gets to love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly very touched at how so many of you are attached to Kay and quickly came to her defense. Don’t worry she’s not leaving this story anytime soon ;)


	13. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking in this one - enjoy!

The situation with Carol and Therese and now Genevieve, was one that Abby did not want to be a part of, but was dragged into involuntarily by Carol. And since she was now involved, she felt she had a responsibility to talk to Therese and tell her what had happened on her own end. Abby wasn’t sure how transparent Carol intended to be with the young woman and she believed Therese had the right to know what had happened when Carol came over that night. This mindset by no means came from a malicious place, Abby genuinely cared and didn’t want the miscommunication to continue between the two women. She also felt quite guilty for being the topic of discussion between the couple for weeks now. She couldn’t blame Therese for feeling resentful towards her or suspicious of her having any ulterior motives involving Carol. Abby felt exhausted over the whole situation, so much had seemed to be uncovered like forgotten items underneath a bed or shoved into a closet. Every woman’s dirty laundry hung out now and Abby felt like anything was fair game at this point, or that Carol was thinking that way. 

Abby sent a note to Therese at the Times requesting to meet her to talk. She was surprised by how quickly she got an answer back, perhaps Therese and Carol had gotten around to that conversation earlier then she had thought. 

“New York Times lobby. Noon. I have an hour, Therese,” the paper read in the young woman’s neat script. 

Abby left immediately. She didn’t care if she arrived early, she just needed to get out and keep her mind occupied. She wanted this conversation to be over as well as this whole fiasco. She arrived at the Times and decided to wait outside. She leaned against the building and lit a cigarette, she blew rings and watched them dissipate in the air slowly. After about half an hour a large crowd of people left the building. She checked her watch and saw that it was noon and clearly lunchtime for a majority of people. Abby put out her cigarette and went to go inside, but she saw Therese exit within the hub of people, her head raised above the others, looking for Abby. 

“Therese!” Abby raised a hand and the young woman looked relieved as she pushed through several people as she made her way towards Abby. 

“Hello,” Therese said when she arrived. She was friendly, but Abby could tell that the woman was guarded. She was hurt. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get swallowed back there.”

“It’s almost happened before, trust me.”

“Where do you want to go?” Abby asked.

“Let’s just sit across the street. I don’t have much time,” Therese said. 

The two women found a spot to sit down and Abby felt instantly awkward as she could tell that she hadn’t gotten to Therese first. She wondered what Carol had and had not chosen to tell the young woman.   
“So Carol came over the other night…”

“-I know,” Therese said bluntly. 

“How much do you want to hear?”

“Whatever you think I should. I have a feeling that you’ll fill in some of the gaps Carol left.”

“Alright. Well she came over and was distraught because she thought that you were cheating on her with Genevieve. We haven’t spoken since Kay and I came over for dinner so all of this was news to me. I didn’t know you two were fighting and I especially didn’t know it was about me.”

Therese squirmed uncomfortably in her spot and crossed her arms. Her eyes never left Abby’s face, however, she was listening. 

“I asked her if she was sure that you were cheating and she said she wasn’t sure, but that the proof was all there. I was confused as to what you had been fighting over for so long and when she said it was about Kay and I, well predominantly me, I found it hard to believe. I kept on pushing Carol to explain what had caused the conflict and she said that she still had feelings for me… and kissed me,” Abby said in a shaky voice. 

She quickly looked at Therese, but saw that her expression didn’t change. She wasn’t surprised by what Abby had told her. Carol must have been more honest than Abby anticipated. 

“I pushed her off immediately. Not only was it unwanted, but I didn’t feel right to let that go on without you knowing. I couldn’t be sure of how you were thinking, but I know how much you love Carol, regardless of how hard it has been recently.”

“I do love her,” Therese said. 

“I know,” Abby said, “That’s why I want you to hear this. Carol also told me that she wanted us to be together and that she’d wait for me. She said that she could see a potential future where the two of us were a couple,” Abby said quietly. 

Therese’s green eyes seemed to cloud over, “I see.”

Abby couldn’t stand to see the younger woman upset. It reminded her of their drive back to New York. Therese had been a shell of herself then. 

Abby broke the thick silence, “Therese I want you to know that you don’t have to worry about me. I’m not interested in Carol romantically and I’ve told her that.”

“I believe you Abby,” Therese said. She took a deep breath and looked down, “But as long as Carol wants you, she won’t care if you reciprocate or not. She’ll make it her mission to achieve your affection,” she said almost bitterly. 

“I don’t think she’ll keep this up for a period of time,” Abby said dismissively. 

“She told you she would wait right? I think she means that.”

“Where is your head at with all of this Therese?” Abby asked. 

“Honestly it's exploding right now,” she said with a touch of annoyance. 

Abby flinched at the harshness of her tone and felt her posture weaken.

“I’m sorry,” Therese said quickly.

“Don’t be. If I were you I’d be furious.”

Therese looked sympathetic, “I’m not cheating on Carol.”

“I never thought you would. You’re one of the most loyal and kind people I know.”

Therese was taken aback, “You hardly know me.”

“That doesn’t stop me from seeing that.”

A small smile appeared across Therese’s lips, “I never thought I would be bantering with Abby Gerhad.”

“I don’t hate you Therese.”

“That’s what you said in January.”

“And it still holds true.”

Therese adjusted her blazer and looked around the street, “I reached out to Genevieve after things started getting tense with Carol. Yes I knew that she was interested in me and slightly took advantage of that, but nothing ever happened between us. She has been my sounding board for the past while and someone to talk to when I couldn’t with Carol. I’m not interested in her though. Things are hard with Carol right now, but she’s still who I want to be with.”

“Have you told Carol that?”

“Yes. And she told me that she still loves me… but it’s hard to believe that when she also clearly has feelings for you.”

“It sounds like she wants you to wait for her.”

“I think so,” Therese said in an exhausted tone. 

“Are you going to?”

“I could. But I don’t really want to. I want her undivided attention. I’m not one for ultimatums, but I told her that she has to choose. I don’t want to always feel like she has her heart someplace else.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Is it?” Therese silently groaned, “I feel like a horrible person.”

“Why?”

“It sounds so formal and impersonal. I just want some clarity after having so many weeks of uncertainty.”

“I need to talk to Carol,” Abby said as she put a hand to her forehead.

“Sounds like you’ve been doing a lot of talking recently,” Therese muttered, “Please don’t influence her decision. I want her to make it of her own accord.”

“I’ll try my best Therese, but if she… chooses me that won’t be a realistic situation. I have Kay and I’m not leaving her anytime soon.”

Therese’s eyes narrowed, “You may feel differently when Carol is available and completely set on having you.”

Therese’s words had struck a chord within Abby. Would she feel that way? Could she turn on Kay and break her heart? The premise sounded ridiculous, but Abby couldn’t be for sure even though she wanted to be. She loved Kay and was so grateful for her and how she had changed her life for the better. But she had wanted Carol for so long and the possibility of them getting together had always felt out of reach. Abby was beyond confused and felt guilty for even considering leaving Kay for Carol. 

“I don’t know about that,” she said eventually. 

“Your hesitation says otherwise,” Therese stood up and smoothed out her skirt, “I need to go. Please talk to Carol. Hopefully when we see each other next it’ll be under better circumstances.”

The young woman didn’t wait for Abby to respond. She looked both ways at the traffic and slipped across the street and into the New York Times, leaving Abby alone. 

Abby felt thunderstruck. She had to go see Carol and make sure the woman knew that they were destined to be friends only. She also knew that this was the time to talk about everything they hadn’t. All the feelings they had pushed aside and all the times they had held their tongue about something. Everything had to be out in the open now, whether both women wanted it to be or not. 

\- - - -

In less than an hour Abby had arrived at Carol’s apartment on Madison. She knew that the woman’s days off from work were not set and hoped that she was home today. She went up in the elevator with anticipation and determination running through her body. She felt different then before, she wouldn’t break down this time. She’d be firm and clear about her motives and feelings. She wouldn’t allow Carol to manipulate her or make her double question her opinions. She was going through this list in her mind as she arrived at the right floor and walked down the hall towards Carol’s apartment. She was so consumed in her own thoughts that when she knocked and Carol opened the door, she was stunned and momentarily forgot where she was and how she had gotten there. 

Carol was dressed casually in one of her older skirts and blouses, her hair was not as perfectly set as usual, but she looked as lovely as ever. She looked surprised to see Abby, but this emotion was quickly replaced by something softer. 

“Abby,” she said, evidently pleased. 

“I hope I’m not catching you in the middle of anything. I took a chance on coming here, I know your days off change,” Abby hastily explained. 

“Well I’m glad you did, come in?”

Abby walked in and Carol closed the door behind her, “Tea?” she offered.

“Yes, thank you.”

Carol nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Abby followed her but went into the living room and looked out the window as she waited. She held her arms as a way to comfort herself and hopefully shield the awkwardness that had started to creep into the atmosphere. She dropped her arms suddenly and stood straight, she needed to remain strong. She didn’t want Carol to catch her in a vulnerable moment. 

Out of nowhere, Carol appeared by her side with two cups of piping hot tea. Abby took one gratefully and tried not to flinch when she felt Carol’s hand brush her own. She tried to hide her reaction, but saw Carol’s appeased look in the corner of her eye. 

“Let’s sit,” Abby said. 

The two women sat on Carol’s loveseat and sipped at their tea. Carol’s eyes were glued to Abby and Abby did not want to appear nervous so looked at her in return. 

“Carol,” Abby said after some time, “I came here to talk, but what I have to say probably isn’t what you want to hear.”

Carol looked at her lap briefly, “You talked to Therese,” she sounded almost ashamed.

“Yes.”

“So you know that I have a decision to make.”

“Were you not going to make it before?” Abby challenged. 

“You know me Abby, I never know what I’m doing,” Carol smirked over the rim of her teacup. 

Abby put her tea on the coffee table, “Carol, there’s no easy way to say this, but I need you to know that I’m committed to Kay.”

Carol blinked, “I know. You’ve said that.”

“And regardless of whether you choose me or not, I am going to stand by that,” Abby said gently. 

“Okay…?”

Abby took Carol’s hands, “What I’m saying is I don’t think the timing is right for us to be together Carol. And I’m not sure if it ever will be again. We had our moment and now it's time to move on.”

Carol was silent. Abby didn’t know how to react. Should she comfort her? 

“I was too late,” Carol whispered.

Abby was confused, “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t appreciate you enough. I know that now. You’ve always been there for me Abby, no matter what. You’re the person I need in whatever situation, whether that’s someone to confide in, conspire with, to love and I took that for granted, I’m sorry,” Carol said genuinely.

“Carol-”

“-When we were together I don’t think I understood the seriousness of the situation. For me it was the relationship I needed at the time, but I know it meant much more to you. I’ve always been aware of your feelings and although I’m not proud to admit it, have taken advantage of them often. It made me feel good to know that someone cared for me and valued me that much. It made me feel powerful. But looking at it now, I know how wrong I was to act that way. And if I could take it all back I could.”

“Carol-”

“Seeing you with Kay made me realize how you deserve to be treated. The kind of partner you should have and I was so angry that I couldn’t be that person for you. That I gave that up willingly. I’m so genuinely happy for you Abby, I really mean it. I know that you love her and have no plans to leave her. All of this just seemed to register in me recently and I wanted to entertain the possibility of us having a redo, but I know the time for that has passed.”

Carol kissed Abby’s hands and held them on her lap, “Friendship is more than enough for me Abby. Because I don’t want to know what it is to live this life without you. I promise I’m going to work on being a better friend and being a better listener. You’ve spent so much time being my number one supporter and now I want to be yours,” Carol said determinedly. 

To say that Abby was overwhelmed, would be an understatement. She felt her jaw actually drop and had to consciously close her mouth. She felt like she was in a dream with Carol saying all the things she always hoped she would. It seemed all too good to be true. 

“Your reaction alone tells me that I should have said this all much sooner,” Carol said in a disappointed tone. 

“I appreciate it more than you know, Carol. Thank you.”

Carol smiled, “No, thank you for putting up with me all these years.”

“I should get an award” Abby teased, “So you and Therese are going to work things out?”

“Yes,” Carol said solemnly, “I’ve been really unfair to her these past weeks. Completely shut down on her emotionally and made living here a total nightmare. I’m surprised she’s stayed through all of this. I don’t want her to feel like the second choice. She was a bright ray of light this past year and continues to surprise me with her intelligence and intuitiveness.”

“It sounds like you’re in love.”

“I am,” Carol paused, “And are you?”

“Yes. Like a schoolgirl.”

Carol laughed briefly, elegantly throwing her head back like she usually does, “Who would have thought we’d end up here?”

“Not me,” Abby squeezed Carol’s hand, “Here’s to love you nitwit.”


	14. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby meets Kay's parents!

When Kay told Abby that her parents were going to be in the city and wanted to meet her, Abby felt like a scared teenager again. She had never really met the parents of any of her partners, save for Carol as their families were long time friends. She knew that it was a natural step and that her and Kay were growing more and more serious as time went on. It was the middle of the summer now and almost four months since they had met. Abby’s parents had their suspicions of Abby’s romantic affairs with women, but they never spoke of it so she wondered how Kay’s parents would react. She didn’t know what the other woman’s relationship was like with her parents. 

Kay had invited her parents over to her apartment for dinner. Abby and her had spent most of the afternoon cooking and preparing for their arrival. The apartment was soon spotless and the two women were working on the finishing touches. Abby hadn’t stopped grilling Kay all afternoon with questions, no doubt as a result of her anxiety towards the evening. 

“Have your parents met any of your partners?” Abby asked as Kay distributed a bouquet of flowers into a couple vases. 

“Well there hasn’t been a whole lot of partners, so no,” Kay said with a smile.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Abby groaned, “How much have you told them about me?”

Kay laughed, “You’re not on trial here Abby Gerhard. I’ve told them that you’re absolutely lovely and that I really care about you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous,” Abby blushed.

“Really I didn’t know!” Kay teased, “It’ll be fine I promise.”

“I know, I know,” Abby said, almost to herself.

“How’s everything with Carol? Have you been talking to her more after you saw her?”

Abby gave Kay a look, “Are you just asking me that to distract me from my panic spiral?”

Kay shrugged, “Maybe. But I also want to know.”

“We’ve been talking, it’s almost like things are back to normal. She said things have been hard with Therese, but that they’re working through it.”

“I don’t really blame Therese for feeling upset. That was a lot to go through even with someone that you love.”

“I think Carol’s just been trying to convince her that she isn’t a second choice. That she actually wants to be with her.”

“It’s going to take some time for sure,” Kay took the finished vases and dotted them around the kitchen and living room. 

After the woman was finished she came over to where Abby was and pulled her close. Abby felt a kiss planted on the crown of her head and relaxed into Kay’s body.

“I’m so excited for them to meet you,” Kay whispered.

Abby smiled, “Under all the nervousness, I am too, I promise.”

“I think all that is left to do is for us to put together the salad,” Kay said as she looked around the apartment, “And then I think we’ll have some time to spare…” she said suggestively. 

Abby raised her eyebrow, “Oh will we?” she looked directly into Kay’s eye, “And what do you suggest we do with this free time?”

“I have a couple ideas,” Kay grinned and kissed Abby. 

\- - - - 

A rhythmic knock at the door sounded just as Abby placed a record on Kay’s vinyl player. She lingered in the living room as Kay went to go greet her parents. The door opened and there was an eruption of chatter and laughter. Coats and shoes were removed and Kay returned to the living room, a couple in their mid sixties behind her. 

“Mom, Dad this is Abby Gerhard,” Kay said proudly. 

The first thing Abby noticed about Kay’s parents was how much their daughter resembled them. She would have made the familial connection right away. They both had sharp features, focused eyes and friendly grins. 

“Abby, it’s so lovely to finally be able to put a face to the name,” Mrs. Green said warmly. 

Mr. Green shook her hand, “It’s not often that Kay introduces us to the person she’s seeing so you must be someone special,” he said.

“She is,” Kay affirmed lovingly. 

“I’m so happy to meet you both,” Abby said. 

After Kay poured all four of them a drink, they sat down in the living room. Kay slid one hand behind Abby’s waist to rest gently on her hip while her other held her wine glass. Abby couldn’t help but feel emotional at the action, Kay knew how much she needed reassurance in a situation like this and was very appreciative of the woman’s sensitivity. 

“So tell us about yourself Abby,” Mr. Green said eventually.

Abby took a sip of her drink then cleared her throat, “Well I was born and grew up in New Jersey. I lived there until just recently. I used to own a vintage furniture store with a friend. I moved to Manhattan a couple months ago and am really enjoying it. There’s always so much to do and see.”

“She’s very intuitive and observant about people and the world,” Kay said, “I think she’d make a great writer or storyteller,” Abby blushed. 

“Is that what you aim to do in the future?” Mrs. Green asked.

Abby shifted in her seat, “I’ve considered it… perhaps, I’m not too sure yet.”

Mr. Green leaned forward, “Where are you working now?”

Abby felt her pulse quicken, “I… took some time off of work after running the furniture store.”

She saw the expressions on Kay’s parents faces turn serious, “It must be nice to not have to worry about earning an income,” Mrs. Green said simply. 

“I’ve been lucky. My parents were very successful in their work,” Abby explained. 

“So that means you don’t have any aspirations yourself?” Mr. Green inquired. 

Kay’s grip on Abby’s waist tightened, “Mom. Dad,” she said tightly. 

The older couple’s demeanour softened, “Forgive us Abby,” Mrs. Green apologized, “We’re just protective when it concerns our daughter. We’re very proud of her.”

Abby let out a breath, “You should be. She’s a wonderful person.”

Mr. Green straightened his tie, “She’s worked very hard to get to where she is with her business. When she was younger we managed of course, but we didn’t have a lot of money. She’s the biggest success of our family and that’s how it should be. One’s children should always surpass their parents and earn their independence.”

Abby quickly realized how caring Kay’s parents really were. And also how progressive. They truly wanted what was best for their daughter and for her to live the life they weren’t able to themselves. They were proud of her successes and for following her dreams. 

“I understand, truly. She’s one of the most impressive people I’ve ever met, but also incredibly humble,” Abby said. 

Mr. Green smiled, “Well I’m glad we’re on the same page with that.”

\- - - - 

A little while later, the two couples were seated at Kay’s dining room, finishing their meals. Any of the tension and animosity that had lingered before had vanished. There was quite a friendly and tight knit atmosphere, as if Abby was already a part of the family. She felt incredibly welcomed and warmed by the whole scene and Kay’s parents in general. While there were no hard feelings between her own parents and herself, they did not share an emotionally close relationship. Abby depended on them more than she’d care to admit in regards to finances, but didn’t find herself spending time with them often or in contact that frequently. 

Kay’s parents were on the younger side and clearly supported her no matter the endeavours she chose. They didn’t come into wealth like Abby’s family. They were hardworking and earned all of their achievements and the comfortability of their life. They were tough, but in a loving way. Abby could tell how much Kay idolized them. She also saw a lot of them in Kay. She understood now where the woman she loved got her intense ambition and endless kindness. 

Mrs. Green folded her napkin and placed it on the table next to her now empty dish, “A wonderful meal. You two make a good team,” she complimented.

Kay nudged Abby, “I think so too.”

Mr. Green raised his wine glass, “To an excellent evening. I hope you are feeling more comfortable now Abby, we didn’t mean to come off so intense earlier,” he said kindly. 

Abby waved her hand, “Oh don’t worry about it. I can tell how much you care for your daughter, it's only understandable given the circumstances.”

Mrs. Green cocked her head, “What circumstances dear?”

“Well I’m extremely privileged and have barely had to work a day in my life. I have no career aspirations and I am a woman and in a relationship with your daughter,” Abby said meekly. 

“Well when you put it that way…” Mr. Green joked. His wife shot him a sharp look. 

“We’re not heavily involved with politics, but we do live by simple philosophies,” Mr. Green explained, “We don’t see why the gender of the person someone loves has to be an issue. People should live how they want unless it's negatively impacting someone else.”

Abby had never been privy to such open minded and welcoming conversation. She rarely got the opportunity to discuss things like this with others or in such a transparent fashion. 

“You look shocked,” Kay said beside her.

Abby blinked, “I guess I’ve gotten used to someone always having an opinion on how I live my life,” she said. 

Mrs. Green shook her head, “Everyone has an opinion nowadays. I don’t know why essentially human nature has become so controversial nowadays. But obviously we still want our Kay to be safe. Not everyone thinks the same way we do.”

“We’re so careful that we almost forget we’re a couple when we’re out in public,” Kay said. 

“I don’t know whether to feel assured or sad,” Mr. Green said with a smile. 

“We’re not really living if we spend all our time waiting for people’s approval,” Abby said. 

“I couldn’t have said it any better,” Kay said.

\- - - - 

A couple hours later, Kay’s parents had left and Kay and Abby were getting ready for bed. They were both in Kay’s ensuite dressed in their nightgowns. Abby was taking off her makeup, while Kay sat on the rim of the tub and put on some night cream. She extended a leg and playfully tapped Abby on her bum with her foot. Abby squealed and rinsed off the remains of her makeup. She grabbed a hand towel and dried her face then turned around to face Kay. 

“I love this,” Kay said. 

“What?”

“I loved tonight. You and my parents. It’s like two worlds colliding into one,” Kay said fondly. 

“They’re lovely people. You were right as always. I had nothing to worry about.”

“They really liked you. I could tell,” Kay grabbed her hand. 

“I’ve never met anyone like them. Or like you really. The world needs more people like your family.”

“It would be nice, but I don’t think that’s going to happen. Not for a while at least. But you know what?”

Abby smiled, she could tell that Kay was on a hot trail of thought, “What?” she asked again. 

“It’s times like tonight that remind me that the world doesn’t have to approve. They don’t have to be caught up,” she squeezed Abby’s hand, “This is real and perfect and that’s all that matters. It can be normal and easy and mostly like any other relationship. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t live our lives how we want.”

Kay reached up to put her hand behind Abby’s neck and pull her down towards her. She kissed her passionately, leaving Abby breathless. 

“You’re worth it all Abby. I don’t care what the people say. This is love and I’m sorry for those out there who have nothing but hate for it and clearly haven’t experienced anything nearly as profound in their own lives.”

Abby brushed her hand over Kay’s cheek and down to her lips, she gently parted them, “If only they knew,” she said before going in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story has been planned out - four chapters left!


	15. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun one, enjoy!

“You met her parents? Wow things are ramping up between you two,” Carol said on the other line.

Abby clutched her phone tighter, “Yes I was crazy nervous but it seemed to go pretty well.”

“I’m happy things are good for you two,” Carol said warmly.

Abby smiled, “Thank you Carol. How’s Therese?”

She heard the other woman sigh, “It’s getting better, but there’s still a lot of work and healing to do. I really hurt her and have to earn her trust back.”

“That’s to be expected I suppose.”

“Yes I know, I don’t blame her for being upset,” Carol said. 

“Has she still been seeing Genevieve?”

“After we made up, it stopped, but she’s been spending a lot of time with Dannie.”

“Well he is her best friend.”

“I just wish she would talk to me.”

“You did ice her out for a month Carol. She probably thinks you have one foot out the door already.”

“I’m horrible,” Carol said miserably. 

“Hey you said it not me,” Abby teased lightly. 

Abby could practically hear Carol smile on the other line, “Thanks a lot you nitwit.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“Yes, Kay is holding her first ever fashion show for Green Designs tonight.”

“Oh how exciting! You’re in for a glamorous night.”

“She’s been working on this for weeks and weeks, she’s at the venue right now as they’re setting up.”

“It’s crazy to think this is her first fashion show, she’s already made such a name for herself in this city.”

“She’s wanting to expand and do more editorial work and seasonal lines instead of just the custom work she’s known for,” Abby said proudly.

“Well I have no doubt that she’ll be just as successful in her future endeavours. I would love to buy one of her pieces sometime,” Carol said supportively, “What are you wearing tonight?”

“I have something that Kay gave me a while ago,” Abby said. 

She could hear Carol laugh silently on the other line, “I should have known. It’s only fitting given the circumstances. Well, have a good time tonight and call me tomorrow, I want to hear all about it.”

“Will do, goodbye Carol.”

Abby hung up the phone and checked the time. It was early yet still, but she decided to get ready and head over to the venue prematurely to see Kay before the show and also to ask the woman if she needed any extra help. 

Abby retrieved the dress Kay gave her months ago that she had stored safely at the back of her closet. It was perfect for the occasion and Abby felt very honoured to be wearing something that her partner had so beautifully crafted. She put her hair up in a sort of messy, but elegant knot and finished the look off with her signature gold jewelry and a red lip. As Abby grabbed her purse and looked at her reflection briefly in the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile. She felt like a princess on her way to the ball, as juvenile as that sounded. Before she left she grabbed a velvet box from her nightstand that contained the vintage bracelet she had bought Kay a while ago. She had been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her and knew that tonight was it. 

\- - - - 

A cab ride later and Abby had arrived at the venue which was a grand and historic banquet hall in the city. There were already several people lined up in a monitored queue and a red carpet that was lined with journalists and photographers. The atmosphere was instantly exciting and overwhelming, it was unlike any event Abby had ever attended. Before she could get much further, a professional looking man with a clipboard stopped her. 

“Name?”

“Abby Gerhard.”

The man didn’t even stop to look at his list, “Ms. Gerhard, Ms. Green is expecting you. I’ll take you to her,” he said kindly. 

Abby breathed a sigh of relief. She followed the man down the red carpet where she felt the heat of the many lights and was almost blinded by the amount of photographs being taken. Soon they were outside and walked through a long hallway before entering the main hall. 

The space was already an impressive piece of architectural design, but how it had been decorated for the fashion show elevated it to another level. The runway had been covered in a velvet eggplant coloured material that gleamed. The lighting was all white, purple and blue and there was ivy trailing around the perimeter of the runway and the archway. 

The decor provided a brooding and gothic look that was also simultaneously modern and simplistic. It was fitting since the beginning of Autumn was fast approaching, but also obviously complimented the clothes that Kay was showcasing tonight, which was a genderfluid line that Kay had been working on. The woman was intensely interested in clothes that had both masculine and feminine qualities that were suitable for anyone to wear. As always Kay was incredibly innovative in her ideas with one eye always on the near future. 

The man pointed out Kay to Abby who was across the room talking to a couple of people. Abby thanked him then made her way over to the other woman. Kay was dressed even more impeccably than usual, she looked like a force to be reckoned with and it was clear that she was in charge of the whole event. She was wearing a plum suit with flared pants and a broad shouldered blazer. She had a high collared lace blouse underneath that was black with a black fedora perched perfectly atop her curled hair. Her look was sophisticated and fashion forward, yet professional and subdued. She looked amazing and Abby couldn’t believe that the woman was in her life. 

Kay was talking enthusiastically and emphasizing points with her hands. She looked around the space as she spoke and her eyes landed on Abby. Abby saw a wicked gleam flash through them as the other woman waved her over. Abby carefully picked up the skirt of her dress as she walked over. The sound of her heels rung airily throughout the space.   
When she arrived next to Kay, Abby felt like she was struck in the face by the woman’s beauty. Kay was radiant and her grin grew wider as Abby came to stand next to her. 

“This is my dear friend Abby Gerhard,” she said to the other people that were there.

“Good to know you have great taste,” one of them said teasingly while looking at Abby’s dress. 

“A requirement that comes with being acquainted with me,” Kay joked as she took Abby’s arm, “If you’ll excuse us,” she said to the present company. 

Kay looped her arm through Abby’s in a friendly fashion and guided her backstage, “The place looks amazing Kay, you must be so excited,” Abby said. 

“I must say it's all come together how I hoped it would,” she leaned closer to Abby, “You look amazing,” she whispered.

“Well you did design this dress,” Abby said knowingly.

“No,” Kay shook her head, “The dress is okay, but you are beautiful,” she said quietly. 

Abby blushed, “If you keep saying things like that I’m going to make quite the scene for all the guests and people who work for you.”

“I think it would be worth it,” Kay winked, “Come on I have something to show you.”

Soon they were backstage amongst the flurry of models, clothing racks, makeup tables and strong hair products. It was like nothing Abby had ever seen. 

Kay led her over to a solitary mannequin in the back dressed with clothing that stood out from all the rest. It encapsulated perfectly what Kay’s collection was about, but was clearly the star of the show. Abby wondered if it was the finale piece. It was a women’s tuxedo, but the jacket was grand with detailed shoulders and it flared out almost like a cloak in a dark fabric that had a subtle green shift to it. The garment touched the ground and circled perfectly around the tapered trousers. The vest was a velvet green with a crisp white button up underneath and a black bowtie. Atop the mannequin’s head was a simple top hat. Somehow Kay had managed to make a very traditionally male outfit, incredibly feminine while still maintaining that sense of power and strength. It looked like something that would have been worn in the twenties or a magician at a spectacular show. Abby thought it was breathtaking. 

“Kay this is gorgeous. Your best work yet,” Abby said as she reached out and gently felt the fabric. 

“I think so too,” Kay mused, “Will you wear it for me?”

Abby laughed, “You’re going to have to dream up an event that I could wear this to.”

“No, I mean tonight. In the show,” Kay said simply. 

Abby felt like she had whiplash, “Excuse me?”

Kay was grinning, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have this made with your exact measurements. I wouldn’t want anyone else wearing this,” she said proudly. 

Abby was speechless, “I don’t know what to say…”

“Say yes!”

Abby blushed again, “Alright, yes!”

Kay helped Abby get into the clothing, luckily the way she had styled her hair tonight was perfect for the look. Once Kay had fastened all the buttons and straightened Abby’s bow tie she took a step back, “Wow…” she said. 

Abby felt self conscious, “Does it look okay?”

“It looks like it was made for you,” Kay said, “You’ll be walking last so just wait back here with the other girls. I have coordinators so they’ll let you know about ten minutes before you’re supposed to be on. I have to go finish a couple things then make my opening remarks.”

“It’ll be amazing Kay, I know it.”

The other woman squeezed her arm briefly then set off into the crowd.

\- - - - 

Two hours later and the show was well underway. There were lights and cameras everywhere, the music was loud, the crowd was energetic. It was a thrilling night so far. Kay was running around and tending to various different things at once, but she looked calm and in control. Abby waited patiently backstage and behind the tall curtains. She and the other models had a tiny glimpse out onto the runway and of the seated guests. Abby didn’t think this was how her night was going to go, but she wasn’t upset at the turn of events. Also for once, she didn’t feel nervous or panicked at all. 

When one of the coordinators came up to her to inform her that she would be on soon, Abby felt ready. A dresser gave her look the final adjustments and she took her place at the entrance to the walkway. The previous model emerged backstage and Abby took this as her cue. She walked up the small set of stairs and walked past the grand curtains and onto the runway.   
Abby paused for a moment at the head of the walkway, partially because she knew that was protocol and also because she was stunned by what awaited her. There was a sea of photographers, journalists, socialites, other designers and people in the fashion industry. Abby could see sitting Kay below her out of the corner of her eye, but didn’t want to divert her eye contact. Abby felt this new kind of energy spread throughout her body and sizzle at her fingertips. She smiled and started to walk. 

After the first step Abby took, she felt a momentum build. She couldn’t begin to describe the feeling she had when she walked down that runway, all smiles and dressed immaculately in the clothes her partner had designed. She felt like herself, but also the person she wanted to be. She felt like Abby, in the most cliche sense, but she was okay with that. She was happy, truly happy and hopefully about the future. About her future with Kay of course and also her future with herself and the new attitude and confidence she had come into recently and that she hoped would grow even more. While she was currently on show to a large number of people, she felt like she was experiencing the debut of her life. 

Abby reached the end of the walkway and positioned herself confidently, one hand in the pocket of the blazer. She slightly tilted the brim of her hat and turned on her heel and retreated towards the exit. On her way out she winked quickly at Kay, who looked close to tears. 

Abby entered backstage and took a deep breath. The models and organizers backstage were all celebrating as Kay took to the stage to give her closing remarks. A huge applause erupted from the crowd accented by the flashes and clicks of cameras. Soon after Kay came backstage just as some of the organizers got together several bottles of champagne with glasses. They handed one bottle to Kay.

“I want to thank you all for such an amazing first show. This wouldn’t have been possible without all of your hard work and dedication, I’m so happy to be on a team with all you talented and amazing people. I’m forever indebted, and so excited for the future of Green Designs,” Kay popped open the champagne, “Time to celebrate!” she said as she filled a glass. 

\- - - - 

Abby hung up her new piece of Kay’s in her closet next to the dress. She smoothed at the fabric and smiled before closing her closet doors. 

“Soon you’re only going to own my clothes,” Kay said, who was behind her and lounging across the bed. 

Abby turned and walked towards the bed, “I wouldn’t mind that at all,” she leaned over and kissed Kay, “Tonight was incredible, I hope you’re proud.”

Kay grinned, “I am. Thank you for walking tonight, I know it was a rather spontaneous ask.”

“I actually enjoyed it, I didn’t feel nervous at all.”

“Are you saying you’re going to pursue a career in modelling?”

“Maybe just for you, I think I’ll give the writing a go instead.”

Kay kissed her, “Sounds good to me.”

“Oh I almost forgot,” Abby reached into her purse and retrieved the box that held the bracelet. She handed it to Kay. 

“For me?” Kay asked mischievously. 

“Just open it,” Abby teased. 

Kay’s mouth fell open when she raised the lid, “Oh Abby it’s beautiful,” she said as she held it up. 

“Here,” Abby took it and fastened it around Kay’s wrist, “There, perfect,” she kissed Kay’s hand. 

The two women sat in silence for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes.

“I loved seeing you up there tonight,” Kay said eventually, “It was magical. And not just because of the clothes, it was you up there. Only you.”


	16. Real Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit cheesy, but hey, don't we need some of that once in awhile?

“So I have an idea…”

“I’ve known you long enough to know that’s a dangerous sentence.”

“Very funny Abigail.”

“You know I’m right.”  
“It doesn’t mean that you’re not insufferable when you are though.”

“You better tell me about this idea of yours now or else we’ll never get to it.”

“Well…” a mischievous smile spread across Carol’s face. 

The two friends were out for their usual affair of martinis and cigarettes. Abby and Carol had started to see each other more regularly, things seemed to be back to normal. That sense of easiness and comfortability had returned and Abby couldn’t be happier. Carol also seemed to be better, it was evident that she had her happiness back. It was like her spirit had returned, no doubt due to the fact that things were going swimmingly with Therese, perhaps even better than before. Abby strangely couldn’t remember the last time that they were happy at the same moment. She tried to banish the thought from her mind and be positive and present. She wasn’t sure if her friendship with Carol would survive after what they endured over the past months and was incredibly grateful to still have the woman in her life. 

Abby took a drag of her cigarette and smiled at Carol through the veil of smoke. The blonde picked up her martini and began to enunciate with her other hand. 

“What would you say to you and Kay and Therese and I getting together again?”

Abby paused, she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not, “Carol do you remember what happened last time?”

“Yes. I was horrible and embarrassed you and Therese.”

“Precisely.”

“That’s why I think we should do it again.”

“To relive the memories?”

“Abby!” Carol scolded, but she looked amused, “I want a do over. It’s been months and I still know practically nothing about the woman you are seeing. Also the impression I made on her isn’t one I’m proud of.”

“Oh Carol, Kay doesn’t mull over things like that.”

“I think it’s still important regardless. It would be nice for the four of us to spend time together regularly don’t you think?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“So will you talk to Kay?”

Abby shrugged, “I don’t have to. She’s very easy going. She’ll be fine with it.”

“Let’s go out. See a show and have drinks after? I think it’ll help with the tension instead of being at yours or mine.”

“Just let me know what night works best for you and Therese.”

There was a pause in the conversation. Abby took the time to enjoy her cigarette. 

“Don’t be like that Abby,” Carol said warningly. 

“What are you talking about?”

“This time will be fine, I promise. I’ll be a moral citizen,” Carol joked.

Abby cracked a smile, “I’m not worried Carol.”

“Good.”

\- - - - 

Carol kept to her word and a few days later the four women had plans to go to a movie and have drinks afterwards. Abby was pleased with how calm she felt when the date was set and even on the day of as she got ready. 

Abby sat down in the living room with a magazine while she waited for Kay to finish getting ready. Kay walked into the room and Aby watched as the other woman tried to put on the bracelet that she gave her. Kay pressed her wrist to her chest and awkwardly maneuvered her other hand to try and achieve the right angle. 

Abby couldn’t help but smile as she watched her girlfriend struggle. She put down her magazine and walked over. 

“Here,” she offered and took the bracelet. 

Kay looked relieved, “Thank you.”

Abby secured the bracelet and leaned down to kiss Kay’s palm. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Kay murmured as she pulled Abby closer. 

Abby kissed Kay, “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re here with me, we’re expected to have a wonderful time with friends. The night is full of possibilities.”

Kay grinned and kissed Abby back, “You’re cute.”

“Are you ready to go? If we’re late to the film Carol will never let me hear the end of it.”

“No offence, but Carol doesn’t peg me as the punctual type.”

“Oh she’s not, that’s why she likes giving me a hard time on the rare occasion that she actually arrives before me,” Abby said as she went to get her purse. 

\- - - - 

A few hours later, the two couples emerged from the cinema into the crisp autumn evening air. The light pollution from the bright signs and entryway filled the air outside of the establishment with a wonderful red and yellow glow. There was a certain kind of magic that happened after leaving a film and reentering reality. Those first few moments blurred the two worlds together, Abby enjoyed the euphoric feeling that seemed to bubble within her and the other patrons exiting. As Carol, Therese and Kay passed by several movie posters, Abby easily imagined them on the covers as well. Not solely because of their obvious attractiveness, all three women were incredibly dynamic and interesting, all with stories waiting to be told. Abby was so appreciative and grateful for her life and the people in it, she wanted to announce her happiness to the world or create something that would do it justice. 

Abby keyed back into the present moment as her companions turned and started to walk down the city streets. The brisk weather gave the two couples an excuse to link arms and be relatively close to each other in public. Abby shared a sneaky smile with Kay as she tugged her closer. 

“Well that was a bit melodramatic wasn’t it?” Carol asked, referencing the film. 

“I thought you liked dramas,” Therese nudged Carol.

“Darling, I’ve had enough drama in my life. I’ve moved on to other genres of cinema,” Carol joked. 

Abby laughed, “I feel like that’s most films these days. But isn’t that the point?”

“What?” Kay asked. 

“Few people want to go to the movies and see something that’s realistic and plausible,” Abby explained. 

“But does that mean we need horrific creatures or graphic violence in every cinematic experience?” Carol groaned. 

“I think I understand what Carol’s saying,” Kay piped in.

Carol whipped her head around, “You’re on the losing team Gerhard.”

“Oh shush,” Abby said in the blonde’s direction, “You were saying?” she asked Kay. 

“I mean I do agree that people go to the cinema for an escapist experience, but I think it's reassuring to see something that claims to be fictional that still holds truth to something in the actual world.”

Abby registered Kay’s statement quietly, “What did I say Abigail?” Carol said in a singsong voice. 

“Arrogance doesn’t look good on you, nitwit!” Abby called. 

The foursome erupted into a chorus of laughter that seemed to ring through the New York City streets. 

They walked a couple more blocks, before Carol tugged at Therese’s arm and looked over her shoulder at Abby and Kay, “Let’s go here,” she said, nodding at what looked to be a bar or lounge of some sort. 

Carol and Therese entered first, with Abby and Kay right behind. Abby was looking down as she walked through the door then looked up to see exactly where they were. 

It was the bar and smoking lounge where Kay and her had met five months ago. Despite having only encountered the place once, Abby knew she would never forget what it looked like or the memories associated with it. She felt like she had time travelled back to that night and judging by the reaction on Kay’s face, the other woman felt the same. Abby made eye contact with Kay and immediately felt the urge to fling herself into the woman’s arms and kiss her passionately, but sadly knew that she couldn’t. A small grin spread across Kay’s face and she winked at Abby. It was all they could do now, but it was enough. Abby knew that Kay and her were on the same wavelength now as they always were. 

“This is lovely, where shall we sit?” Therese asked.

“Not the bar, we’ll never get service up there,” Kay said with a straight face. Abby hid a laugh behind her hand. 

The four women found a spot in one of the booths and removed their outer coats. Carol flagged down one of the waiters, while Abby produced some cigarettes and a lighter from her handbag. Soon the table was covered in various glasses, crystal bowls of olives and nuts and several ashtrays and cigarette cases. 

Kay leaned back in her seat with her drink in hand, “Well tonight has been just lovely, I’m glad we were able to do this.”

“Yes and hopefully the night won’t end in such dramatics as last time,” Carol added, her face apologetic, “I’m still so embarrassed at my past behaviour,” she said to Kay. 

“Oh don’t fret over it Carol, please? The water is long under the bridge,” Kay said warmly. 

Abby smiled reassuringly at her friend through the cloud of cigarette smoke. She saw Carol’s posture relax as the woman took a sip of her martini. 

“I can’t believe it's October already,” Therese mused, “It feels like summer just started yesterday, but we’re only a couple weeks from the holidays. I have so many deadlines to meet before then,” she groaned. 

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at the younger woman’s statement, “You’re too young to be complaining about your work Therese,” she said endearingly, “But I know what you mean. Time has just flown by these past months.”

“And I’m just getting older and older and older,” Carol said dramatically. 

“You said it not me,” Abby said then took a drink. The blonde swatted her from across the table, causing her to laugh. 

“Hey, in a couple months it’ll have been a year since you and Therese met,” Abby pointed out. 

Carol and Therese went blank faced for a moment and turned to each other, “That’s right. A whole year, wow,” Therese said. 

“Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing,” Carol muttered under her breath. Therese’s petite face broke into a wide smile. 

“I bet you’re grateful you’re not selling dolls this holiday season Therese,” Kay joked. 

“Yes,” Therese looked relieved, “But at least I got something out of the experience,” she said as she looked at Carol who blushed slightly. 

Abby was beyond happy to see how in love the other couple clearly was with each other. Therese and Carol had come into each other’s lives at an incredibly crucial time and truly saved each other. Not only were they able to give each other what they needed during that period, but they proved to continue to do so. Abby genuinely couldn’t picture them without each other now, they were the perfect match, the perfect balance, the only exception perhaps being Kay and herself. Abby saw what Carol and Therese had and the love between her and Kay and was honestly stunned. Somehow, the four women had managed to create and build lives for themselves that were full and exciting and authentic in a world that for some reason, strongly disapproved of who they were as people at the core. Abby knew that for years to come, she would have to be careful with her decisions and actions, but she had managed to find a balance and not sacrifice her own happiness or who she truly was. Perhaps Kay and her would never be able to get married or have children or show affection in public, but they were able to be together and build their own together. Abby wondered if any of the events or hardships she’d experienced in her life would be of interest to people in the future. Would there ever be stories or films made about her or people like her? She couldn’t see that happening in her lifetime, but maybe she could do something to change that. Maybe she should create the stories that she and many other people wanted to see. 

During the time that Abby was thinking this, she didn’t realize that she had zoned out from the present conversation. Her eyes refocused to see her three companions curiously watching her. 

“I promise you’re not boring me, I just had a thought,” Abby said with a smirk. 

“Classic Abby, always daydreaming,” Carol said endearingly. 

Kay cocked an eyebrow, “You know she’s actually silently plotting to take over the world,” she joked. 

“Well I wouldn’t object to that!” Therese chimed in, “The world dominated by Abby Gerhard, it sounds like a film title.”

Abby was beyond amused, “Be careful what you three say…” 

Therese raised her glass all of a sudden, “Let’s have a toast shall we?”

The other three women complied and held their glasses up in return. Abby looked at Therese expectantly. 

“To friends, old and new,” the brunette said with a smile. 

“-And to the future, in all its scariness and unexpectedness,” Carol added with a wink.

“I’ll drink to that!” Kay said cheerfully. 

The three women sipped from their drinks. Abby looked around the table and saw a best friend, an alliance and a partnership. The euphoric feeling she had while exiting the theatre had returned, but right now she was confident that there wasn’t a blurred line. Her life as it was now was the perfect balance of reality and fantasy. She had the things that were tangible and foreseeable and the things that she thought she never would or could have. She smiled over the rim of her glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is about to go down in these last two chapters, get ready.


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things are happening for our ladies!

Autumn had come and gone and Abby had spent most of that time pent up in her apartment writing. Not too long after that night at the movies, Abby purchases a typewriter and stocked up on a whole lot of paper. She has been writing stories upon stories ever since and felt like she had opened the door to something that could now never be closed. Abby’s days had started to blur together in the most wonderful way possible. Her time predominantly consisted of sitting at her desk with her typewriter, a cup of coffee and a cigarette from the time the sun rose to when it disappeared from the sky. She had occasional breaks to spend time with Kay or catch up with Carol and Therese, but was mainly removed from the rest of the world for the current moment. Abby didn’t feel isolated or anti-social by her behaviour, she felt incredibly focused and like she had a true purpose for once. All her insights and observations about the world, all her experiences of being on the outside had now found a proper place within her writing. All those emotions that were burrowed and bubbled deep inside her didn’t seem trivial or irrational anymore, they felt real and important and Abby had finally found a way to express them. 

By no surprise, Kay was incredibly supportive of her writing endeavours and consistently encouraged her. The other woman was also very busy, Green Designs had experienced a large surge in clientele and interest after the fashion show. Kay was at the store almost every day and when she wasn’t she was at meetings or making plans for the next season and just in general. While Abby missed her immensely, she wasn’t worried or insecure about their relationship. They both knew that they had their futures to focus on and it seemed that those futures were aligned and fit together. They felt like true partners in everything together and Abby knew inherently that Kay would always be there for her. 

It was an early December morning and Abby was all set up for a day of writing. The snow was gently falling as she sat down in front of her desk dressed in her robe with her hair tied up and off of her face. She had a stack of boxes beside her all stuffed to the brim and full of both finished and uncompleted stories. She put a fresh sheet of paper into her typewriter and let her hands attack the keys. The words and sentences started to pour out and she entered some sort of frenzy. 

She wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, but suddenly heard a musical knock sound at her door. She reluctantly pulled herself away from her desk and went to answer it. She was reminded of the fact she was half dressed and looked through the peephole to see who it was. 

Kay. 

Abby breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked the door to let the woman in, “This is a surprise,” she said with a smile. 

“A good one I hope?” Kay asked as she walked in. 

“Always,” Abby closed the door and pulled Kay in for a kiss, “I’ve missed you,” she said when they separated. 

Kay sighed and tucked a couple strands of hair behind Abby’s ear, “Me too. You have no idea. I hope you don’t think of me as a neglectful partner.”

Abby kissed Kay’s cheek, “Of course not, you know I’d never think that.”

“Everything slows down for me after Christmas. I was thinking maybe we could get away together after New Year’s?”

Abby exhaled deeply, “That sounds heavenly. Where were you thinking?”

“I’m not sure, it's a bit spontaneous I know. I just want to have you all to myself somewhere that doesn’t feel like being in a fishbowl,” Kay explained with a grin. 

“Well it sounds great to me. We’ll plan it later.”

Kay looked around the apartment and surveyed Abby’s attire, “How long have you been writing?”

Abby glanced at her clock, “A few hours now. I completely lose sense of time once I start. When you knocked it felt like I had only just started.”

Kay grinned, “I can’t wait to read the finished products! I have utter confidence, however, that it’ll be beautiful and engaging.”

Abby leaned in for another kiss, “I think you’re a bit biased don’t you think?” she teased. 

Kay shrugged, “Yes, but also no,” she grabbed Abby’s hand and swung it lightly, “Do you have time for a break? I have something to show you.”

“Just let me get dressed,” Abby said as she made way for her bedroom, untying the belt of her robe along the way. 

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and Kay’s lips at her neck, “Mmm, I don’t know if that's necessary…” the other woman murmured. 

A chorus of laughter erupted between the two as Abby was pushed onto her bed, with Kay crawling on top of her. 

Abby didn’t end up getting dressed until much later.

\- - - - 

The couple made a brief stop for a late lunch, but were soon on their way to whatever Kay had planned to show Abby. Despite the cold weather the two had decided to walk through Manhattan, donned in their winter attire. There was a certain enjoyment that Abby had in feeling the brisk air on her face, it made her feel more alert and attentive. Also there was a certain magic to New York in winter and around the holidays. The whole city looked like a postcard and presented the perfect opportunity for a photo and or acted as the backdrop for the ideal romantic moment. She felt this was the season in which New York looked its shiniest and most classic and was always a reminder of why she loved to live here. 

The two women eventually found themselves walking through the SoHo neighbourhood. Abby was looking around at the various apartments and storefronts when Kay nervously cleared her throat. 

“Not going to lie, now that we’re here I’m a bit nervous,” she said as she bit her lip. 

It was rare that Abby saw Kay’s confidence down. She was typically so sure of herself, “You’re worrying me a bit now. What is it you have to show me?”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Kay said quickly, “But now that I’m actually taking you here, it just feels quite real all of a sudden.”

“Another spontaneous thought?” Abby teased. 

“No the opposite. I’ve been planning this for awhile,” Kay said quietly. 

Abby noted the seriousness of her tone, “Are we almost there? Or do I have more time to try and figure this out myself?”

“We’re almost there.”

They took a couple turns and ended up in front of a large building. Kay guided Abby inside and they walked into a nearby elevator. Kay pressed the button for the top floor and the lift started to ascend. 

Abby eyed Kay curiously as they passed floor after floor, but the other woman seemed to be avoiding her eye contact. 

“Why is it that elevator rides with you are always so suspenseful?” Abby asked almost endearingly. 

“It’s because you never know where it's going to take you,” Kay raised an eyebrow, “In this instance that can be taken very literally.”

They finally reached the top floor and the doors opened to reveal a solemn hallway, with a singular door at the end. Kay briskly started to walk, with Abby following behind. Abby hadn’t completely figured out the purpose of the building they were in, but figured it was either a hotel or apartment. 

They reached the door and Kay produced a key from her bag. She unlocked the door but paused. She quickly composed herself then pushed it open and gestured for Abby to walk in first. 

Abby walked in and her mind immediately went blank. It was an apartment, but not just any apartment, the penthouse. Abby’s attention was instantly drawn to the floor to ceiling windows that looked over the city. The only buildings and skyscrapers that were at the same height were far away. The apartment was private, they could see all, but no one could see them. It was like they were floating in the sky. The second thing that Abby noticed was that the penthouse was fully furnished and completely decorated. It looked fresh, but also like someone had already been living there. The overall design was homey and comfortable while simultaneously being visually interesting and fashionable. 

She walked deeper into the apartment and took note of the rooms. There was one grand bedroom with one large ensuite. There was also two other rooms which looked to be offices of some sort. When Abby peeked inside she felt her heart start to beat rapidly. One was decorated in emerald green and navy hues with a beautiful vintage writing table, a typewriter atop with many other supplies. Before she had time to register the sight she checked the other office. It was an open concept space with a large work table and various boards with pegs and coloured markers. Empty mannequins stood in the corner along with rolls of fabric. 

Abby turned around to face Kay, who was waiting nervously and expectantly. She looked the smallest Abby had ever seen her and the sight made her smile instinctually. She walked towards the other woman and took her hands in her own. She kissed Kay’s knuckles and held them to her chest.  
“Kay?”

The other woman looked up, “Yes?”

“Is this incredibly beautiful apartment for us? Or am I being grossly presumptuous?”

Kay grinned, “Yes, Abby Gerhard. It’s for us.”

Abby launched herself into Kay’s arms and pressed her lips against the other woman’s. She felt Kay’s hands curl into her hair as she backed them up so Kay’s back was pressed against a wall. Abby’s hands found the front of Kay’s coat and began to unbutton it as her lips descended onto the woman’s neck. Kay moaned softly in Abby’s ear and she wrapped a leg around her waist. 

Suddenly, Kay’s hands were on Abby’s shoulders and she pushed her off her slightly. Abby searched Kay’s face with a worried and confused expression.

“I need to know,” Kay said in a breathless tone, “Do you like it?” she asked. 

Abby’s face broke into a huge smile, “I love it,” she punctuated the sentence with a kiss, “It feels like home.”

\- - - - 

A while later Kay and Abby had ended up sprawled across the living room floor with a blanket thrown haphazardly over them after having passionately christened the space. A fire roared in the brick covered fireplace that cast a romantic glow over the room and the two women. Abby was watching the snow fall outside from her relaxed position with her head resting against Kay’s bare chest. Her arms were wrapped around the woman’s torso and she methodically stroked the soft skin there. Kay’s hand was on Abby’s back and she occasionally leaned down to plant a kiss on the crown of Abby’s head. Abby smiled against Kay’s skin.

“Do you know why I love this apartment?” Kay asked contently as her hand rubbed Abby’s shoulder. 

“Because you designed it yourself?” Abby asked jokingly. 

“Well yes, but no,” Kay laughed, “I love it because you and I just had sex in the middle of our living room in broad daylight and didn’t have to worry about anyone watching or listening. We didn’t have to stop to draw the curtains or see if neighbours were home.”

“The beauty of being in the penthouse,” Abby pondered, “I love it because it's ours. A space for you and me. I’ve been missing you over this past while and now I don’t have to,” she said happily.   
“It seems almost too good to be true that we can live together,” Kay said, “I feel so happy I could burst.”

Abby laced her fingers into Kay’s, “I do too. But I always feel like that when I’m with you.”

Kay kissed Abby’s head again, “It’s always good with you. This is our place to live, but you’re my home Abby Gerhard.”

Abby lifted her head and looked at Kay, “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard,” she cupped the other woman’s face and kissed her. 

Kay groaned contently as Abby rolled herself on top of her, “I can never get enough of you,” she said in a muffled voice as she left kisses on every part of Abby’s body that she could reach, “You’re more tempting and alluring than any cocktail or cigarette could be.”

Abby paused and looked Kay in the eye, “More than a tailored blazer?” she questioned. 

Kay faked a puzzled expression, “No. That’s where I have to draw the line my dear.”

A wicked smile spread across Abby’s face, “Then I suppose it's my job to convince you otherwise.” 

Before Kay could respond, Abby had descended upon her. The moans that erupted from Kay fizzled and matched pitch with the crackling of the fire. The heat that the fireplace had established throughout the apartment was thick and comfortable, but not nearly comparable to the kinetic energy forged between the two women. The curves and dips of their bodies fit together as they were connected like licks of flames. Their combined breath was loud in Abby’s ears as her and Kay pushed deeper and deeper into the fever. 

\- - - - 

Not too long after the big reveal, Abby and Kay moved into their new apartment. They instantly integrated their lives together and fell into a natural rhythm. There wasn’t a monumental change that came as they started to live together, it felt like the natural next step. It felt right to be sharing a space with Kay and sharing her life in a more intimate and tangible way. Abby felt like a little girl who had her dream come true of having an endless sleepover with her friend. Except her friend was Kay, her partner and the woman she loved. 

It was Christmas Eve and Abby was wide awake after a festive night spent skating in Central Park and drinking hot chocolate with Kay. She stood by their bedroom window with a cigarette and looked out over the sea of glittering lights. Kay was sound asleep in their bed behind her, looking like some sort of Christmas Angel with a halo of glowing hair and dressed in a cream coloured silk slip.   
It was late, but Abby wasn’t tired. Her head wasn’t preoccupied by anything and she wasn’t suffering from insomnia, she enjoyed the stillness of the night and the strange anticipation of Christmas tomorrow and the New Year to come soon. Overall she felt content with her life at this moment. There was no gift she could receive that would give her something that she didn’t have right now. 

She thought back to what her life was a year ago and could hardly picture it being that way now. She felt like she had finally started to live with true purpose, with true happiness. She was floating before and now she was fleeing, free and alive. She was intuitive enough to recognize that she had entered a new juncture in her life and she was beyond grateful for it. 

The sheets rustled behind her and she heard Kay’s voice among the darkness, “Come to bed,” she said softly.

Abby put out her cigarette and complied. She drew the covers over the both of them and rolled over to face Kay. 

Kay kissed her cheek, “Is everything okay?”

“More than okay,” Abby glanced at the clock behind Kay’s head, “Merry Christmas,” she said with a smile. 

Kay grinned, “Merry Christmas Abby Gerhard.”

The two sat in silence and looked into each other’s eyes. Abby didn’t know how long they laid there, but suddenly Kay’s eyes were closed and she was fast asleep again. 

Abby studied Kay’s peaceful face as she slept. The face beside her was one that was seared into her mind forever. It was one that she had memorized detail by detail and one that would never tire of. The woman that belonged to this face made Abby giddy with every day. They knew each other and trusted each other more than anyone else, but were always learning new things about each other. They enjoyed doing mundane and domestic things together but were also seeking out their next adventure. The term, ‘girlfriend,’ didn’t fit Kay, she was her partner through and through. Someone to love and cherish but also to support and challenge. A life partner. 

As Abby registered Kay’s presence before her, something clicked within her. Deep within her as if an old light switch had finally been fixed. Abby almost felt shocked and stunned as she came to the realization. She suddenly knew what she wanted for Christmas, or more specifically, what she wanted everyday and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter: the last one


	18. Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...

Abby had a plan. Or a semblance of a plan. She didn’t know how she was going to make it happen, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted Kay. Not just for now and the near future, but always and forever as cliche as that was. She didn’t want to wait, she didn’t need to think it through. She had never been so sure of something in her life before. These last months and more recent weeks had been a glimpse into what life with Kay would be like and Abby had no interest in experiencing it without her now. 

She knew that Kay and her would never be able to be married in the traditional and legal sense, but somehow that wasn’t troubling her. What she had planned was a gesture, a promise. They didn’t even need the piece of paper at the end of the day that recognized them as married. Abby and Kay were far too much in love and far too progressive to place such value in titles and conventions. However, Abby knew how much this gesture would mean to Kay. 

New Years had just passed and Abby and Kay had begun to make plans for their trip away together. Abby knew that she wanted to ask Kay before they left, that she wouldn’t be able to wait that long with this deep desire and excitement burning within her. This didn’t leave her with that much time, however, and she knew she didn’t want to rush this or ruin the moment. 

Abby was thoughtful and perceptive, but she wasn’t much of a planner. She wasn’t one to look too far ahead into the future, she tried her best to be present, but often found herself thinking about the past. She tried not to be presumptuous about anything as to comfort herself from any possible disappointment. This mentality, however, left her in a dilemma for her current situation. How would she be able to hide this from Kay? And what could she plan that would be worthy of the most important person in her life?

It was a cold morning in early January. Abby rolled over in bed and sighed contently before opening her eyes. They soon flickered open and Abby gazed at the pale skies outside. In their new apartment, Abby and Kay hardly bothered to draw the blinds. They no longer needed to worry about privacy and enjoyed waking up to the light coming through the windows. Abby pulled her eyes from the outside scene and glanced beside her to where Kay was sound asleep. A smile instantly formed across her face and she leaned down and left several soft kisses on the woman’s forehead. She then lifted the covers to get out of bed, but felt a hand grab onto her arm and pull her back in. Abby squealed as Kay’s arms circled her waist and pulled her flush to the other woman. 

“Where are you going so early?” Kay pouted, her forehead pressed to Abby’s. 

“Out,” Abby said quietly with a smile.

Kay’s brow furrowed, “Without me?” she questioned, but Abby could tell that she was joking. 

“It’s important for a woman to maintain some mystery, even in a relationship,” she teased. She moved closer and kissed Kay on the lips. 

Kay raised her hands, “Fine, fine. But can we have some time together tonight? Just you and me?” she asked hopefully.

Abby couldn’t stop smiling, “Of course,” she moved to get out of bed, but Kay stopped her again.

Abby had an amused expression. Kay looked at her apologetically, “Ten more minutes?” she asked guiltily. 

“We all know that it’s never just ‘ten minutes’ when it comes to us.”

“Exactly, don’t go,” Kay pleaded. 

Abby was finding the whole situation too comical. She managed to pry herself from Kay and swing her legs over the edge of the bed, “Later. I promise,” she said as she stood and tied her robe more tightly around herself. 

“You better be,” Kay looked serious, but there was a lightheartedness to her tone. 

Abby winked “There’s no place I’d rather be,” she said then headed towards the bathroom. 

\- - - - 

Abby spent the rest of her morning traversing the city in search of inspiration or something to ignite her plan. She quickly found herself at a loss and was beyond frustrated. The intent and desire was clear and simple, but her approach was muddled and messy. She had never felt so confused and indecisive. For whatever reason she felt herself blanking and at a complete roadblock. She went from store to store, from neighbourhood to neighbourhood. She wasn’t even able to find a ring that she thought was right for Kay. By midday she felt exhausted and defeated. She didn’t want to return to the apartment anytime soon, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy her time with Kay and would have a stubborn dark cloud over her head. 

Eventually Abby found herself on Madison and suddenly had an idea. In no time at all she was at Carol’s apartment building, on her floor and at her door. She rang the bell and hoped that her best friend or even her best friend’s partner was at home. A couple moments later the door opened to reveal Carol whose face quickly lit up when she saw Abby. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Carol asked as she ushered Abby in.   
“I’ve had the most rotten morning. You wouldn’t believe,” Abby said as she hung up her coat. 

Carol regarded her with a worried look, “Is everything okay with you and…?”

“Oh yes of course,” Abby said quickly, cutting Carol off, “Things are better than okay actually-”

“Well good, I’m glad.”

“-But that’s part of the reason why I had bad morning,” Abby explained. 

Carol looked confused, but she was clearly trying to keep up, “How about I make us some coffee and you can unpack that for me?”

“Sounds great.”

A short while later the two friends were seated with piping hot coffee mugs in their hands. Carol waited patiently for Abby to elaborate. If Abby wasn’t so consumed by her own panic and frustration she would have noticed that Carol was slightly on edge. As if she had a feeling of where the conversation was headed and had started to emotionally and mentally prepare herself. She wasn’t cold and closed off like before though, she looked almost scared. Carol took a sip of her coffee while Abby gathered her thoughts. 

“So I want to tell Kay tonight that I’m committed to her. For life,” Abby said in a clumsy manner, clearly unsure of how to word her feelings.

Carol almost spat out her coffee and struggled to successfully swallow her mouthful. After doing so, she took a deep breath and regarded Abby in a calm manner, “Where did this come from?” she asked conversationally. 

“We’re going to be heading on our trip for the winter soon and it just clicked in me that I don’t want to wait any longer. I want her to know that I’m invested in the two of us in a more serious sense.”

“I see,” Carol said quietly. 

Abby cued into her friend’s behaviour, “Are you alright?” she asked cautiously. 

“Oh yes, I’m fine,” Carol said distractedly, “I had a feeling that this would be happening soon,” she said through a small smile, but it was a sad one. 

Abby reached for Carol’s hand, “Carol there’s something you’re not telling me,” she said. 

Carol made eye contact with Abby, her blue eyes were glassy and honest, “Abby we’ve been friends for so long and our lives have always been connected in some way or other. It just feels our paths are starting to fork now, that we don’t need each other anymore,” she said sadly. 

The blonde’s words were breaking Abby’s heart, “Carol you’ve been my best friend since we were ten and you always will be. That’s not going to change. Just look at what we’ve been through together. That should be a testament to the strength of our friendship. Also we both know that we’re too stubborn anyway to let that happen,” Abby gently said. 

“But I won’t deny that things have changed. We’ve changed and that’s nobody’s fault. I think we’re just going to have to accept that how we exist in each other’s lives might be different and learn how to deal with that. We can’t always be living in the past.”

Carol seemed to cling to every one of Abby’s words to comfort herself. After some time she nodded and wiped a stray tear from your eye, “You truly have changed over this past year,” she said, “It’s like you’re a whole different person.”

Abby knew that Carol’s words were not meant to be unkind, “I know. I feel like a whole different person, but at the same time like I’ve always been this way. That I’ve just shed an outer layer.”

“Kay means a lot to you, doesn’t she?”

“The world and more.”

“So what are you going to do tonight?”

Abby sighed, “I have absolutely no idea. I’ve been running all over this goddamn city trying to figure that out.”

“Is it important for there to be such a grand gesture? What do you think Kay would like?”

“She would be fine with anything, that’s just how she is. But it’s not what she deserves, I want it to be special.”

Carol leaned forward, “I think as long as it's coming from you, it’ll be special Abby. I can tell how much she cares for you. It’s like she would pull all the stars from the sky if you asked.”

“Keep it up Aird and you’ll have a career in writing before I do,” Abby joked. 

Carol threw her head back and laughed, “All I’m saying is keep it simple. At the end of the day what you’re saying is what matters.”

“You’re right,” Abby said reflectively. 

“But I don’t think a ring would hurt,” Carol added. 

It was Abby’s time to laugh now, “I thought so too. Maybe I’ll have some more luck if you come with me? Do you have any plans this afternoon?”

“You don’t have to convince me into an afternoon of shopping Abby. Count me in!”

\- - - - 

Some hours later Abby had arrived back at her apartment building, ring in tow and feeling a bit more confident. Carol and her had gone into possibly every jewelry store in the city and had ended up choosing a beautiful vintage engagement ring that had gold detailing and a stunning sapphire at the centre. It was perfect. Abby gazed at the ring in its box as she exited the elevator and headed towards the door to the penthouse. She pocketed the box as she got nearer and took a moment before entering. 

She waited outside in the hallway and took a moment for herself. She somehow knew that her life was going to change when she went inside that apartment. Surprisingly, she wasn’t worried about Kay’s reaction. She knew that they were on the same page in regards to their relationship and feelings for each other. This didn’t prevent the excitement and nervousness that Abby was feeling, however. Standing outside her apartment, Abby registered how she was truly feeling. A year ago she would have been a panicked and insecure mess. She would have never considered making such a gesture. But she had grown so much confidence these past months and truly had grown into herself. Kay was one of the largest influences for that and Abby was forever grateful. Another reason why Abby knew that this was the right choice and that it couldn’t wait any longer. 

Abby found herself smiling as she typically did whenever she thought of Kay or was around Kay. She took one more deep breath, unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

Abby’s excitement was temporarily halted when she walked into a dark apartment. Not completely dark, however, there was a plethora of lit candles all around that cast a beautiful glow onto the furniture and walls. Abby put down her things and ventured deeper into the space, assuming that Kay was here somewhere. When Abby entered the living room she was surprised by several things she saw. 

Kay was home, but dressed incredibly casual as they would be for any one of their typical nights in. Her attire didn’t seem to match the mood the candlelit mood she had created, however, along with the bucket of champagne that sat on their coffee table next to a vase of cut jasmine. Abby held her breath as she took in the scene and made her own conclusions to what Kay had planned. When the woman turned to face Abby, she knew that her assumptions were correct. 

Kay smiled sheepishly and walked towards Abby, “I had it in my mind that I wasn’t going to make a big show of this, but somehow that felt wrong,” she gestured to her comfy clothing, “That’s why I landed somewhere sort of in between.”

Kay took both of Abby’s hands in her own and Abby was transported back to the night they met and the two of them back in her old apartment. Kay was looking at her in the same way she did then, a mixture of wonder and care as if she knew everything about her, but was still trying to figure her out. 

“I’ve been trying to figure out what the right way is to say this, to ask this. It almost feels like it doesn’t need to be asked, that our relationship and love transcends the need for any confirmation or title. But I want you to know how much you mean to me and I don’t want you to think that I haven’t been thinking about this. I’ve thought about it every day since we’ve met,” the woman said earnestly. 

Abby took a shaking breath after holding it for so long. Kay brought her even closer and held the back of her neck with one hand, “Abby Gerhard, I want you. Only you. You’re always going to be my first and only choice. I want to experience everything with you. I want to travel the world together and share our careers together and go on all sorts of adventures. I love that everyday together feels like a dream and how even waking up in bed together is always special. You’re the person I want to share the rest of my life with and I need you to know that I’m in for this crazy ride with you.”

Kay pressed her lips to Abby and Abby could feel the other woman’s tears fall onto her own cheeks. When they pulled away she could see that they were happy tears. Kay looked absolutely beautiful and her eyes were bright and alive. She laughed shakily and hastily wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, “I don’t have a ring because some small part of me was worried that you’d think I’m crazy. But I can get one. We can have our own little ceremony or not, I don’t mind as long as whatever we do is together.”

Abby pulled Kay in for another kiss. When they pulled back she started to laugh and shake her head. Kay looked at her with an amused expression as Abby reached into her pocket. 

“As always, we are on the same page my love,” she said as she retrieved the box and opened it to show Kay who immediately gasped. 

“I’ve been feeling the exact same way you have. I didn’t want to wait another moment, but was struggling to decide what the right way was to do this. Our relationship has always felt unconventional and surprising so it's no surprise that this gesture mirrored that also.”

Abby took a deep breath, “Kay this past year has been the best of my life. I never really thought that I would find a love like this in my lifetime, you’ve been everything and more to me. No one else has been so patient and understanding and kind. You’re genuinely a good person Kay, and I haven’t met many people like you in my life. You’ve brought the happiness back, everything is shiny and new again and full of excitement. I wake up not dreading to fill my days, but excited at the prospect of what will come and beyond overjoyed that I get to spend my time with you.”

Abby caressed Kay’s cheek, “I love you for countless reasons that I can’t name, but one of the main reasons is the way you empower and inspire me. I’ve never felt like myself in a relationship, something seems to always be sacrificed or put to the side. I love that we’re partners and have our own lives and are our own people, but are able to share that generously together. There is an independence and trust in our relationship that it was founded on and that I think makes it truly thrive. Because of you, I know who I am and am happy with who I am. I know that I’m confident on my own, but I also know that I don’t want to be without you ever,” Abby said breathlessly. 

There was a moment of silence between the two women. Kay seemed to be speechless as Abby clutched her hand. 

“So,” Abby said, “What do you say?”

Kay’s signature grin was back and spread across her face, “I say yes, Abby Gerhard. Today and everyday.”

The tears started to flow from Abby’s eyes and she swiftly placed the ring on Kay’s finger before taking the woman in her arms and kissing her passionately. The two met in the middle, their bodies fitting together perfectly in a display of their intense feelings for each other. Their environment quickly disappeared around them, leaving the two women in their loving embrace. In a world of their own, as it had always been. 

\- - - - 

One Year Later…

The door slammed shut and Abby Gerhard entered her apartment in a flurry of motion, “Hello?” she called out. 

She was juggling her leather book bag and a large briefcase and struggled to remove her coat and scarf when Kay Green appeared from behind the corner and rushed over to help. 

“You need some more arms darling,” Kay said with an amused tone as she took Abby’s bags from her. 

Abby laughed and pulled Kay in for a kiss, “Thank you,” she said then took the bags, “I never thought my dream to be a writer would result in me having a million meetings everyday.”

Kay wrapped an arm around Abby’s waist and the two walked towards their living room, “You’d be surprised. I find that I barely get to be in the studio nowadays with all the phone calls and people I have to talk to,” she said. 

“The small sacrifice we pay for getting to do what we love,” Abby added. 

“You’re right about that,” Kay said. She looked at Abby expectantly, “So… did you get it today?”

Abby’s face lit up, “Yes! The one good thing to come out of today.”

She reached into her briefcase and brought out a beautifully bound hardcover book. It was navy blue with gold etching around the sides. She handed it to Kay excitedly. 

“Oh Abby…” Kay said as she flipped through the pages and held the book in her hands, “It’s real. Your first book!”

“I never thought this day would come,” Abby admitted, “We still have just over a month until it's in the stores though.”

“Soon everyone will be reading the wonderful things that you’ve written,” Kay gushed, “I’m so proud of you.”

Abby kissed Kay then opened the book to a page, “Read the dedication,” she urged. 

Kay cleared her throat, “To the one who continues to make my life feel like a dream,” she read aloud through a shaky voice, “Abby Gerhard did you dedicate your book to me?” she asked, clearly touched. 

Abby rolled her eyes playfully, “Yes, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“This is so amazing!” Kay enthused, “I can’t wait to read it.”

Abby laughed, “You’ve read it almost ten times!”

“But not in proper form! Now I can read it without worrying about keeping the pages in order.”

“I brought a copy for us to have here then one to give to Carol and Therese tonight. Do you think I can trust them to keep it a secret?”

“Therese yes, and I’m sure she’ll keep Carol in line.”

“When do we have to be there?” Abby asked. 

“In an hour or so,” Kay replied. 

Abby grinned, “Perfect,” she snaked an arm behind Kay’s neck and pulled the woman against her body. Their lips met and they shared a slow and patient kiss. A year had passed and while more familiarity had grown between them, their desire and passion had only heightened. Kay pulled back from the kiss and saw that Abby’s eyes had been open. She wasn’t really watching, it was as if she was looking straight through Kay. 

“What is it?” Kay asked Abby. 

Abby smiled, “Nothing. Everything’s fine,” she said. 

And that was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a Carol/Price of Salt fanfic if it doesn't end in a proposal right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the ending to this story. I have cherished being in these characters minds and am sad to part with them. I would be lying if I said I didn't base my interpretation of Abby on my own experiences, I've always connected with her character and feelings of being the, "second choice." I'm beyond happy to have given her a story and fleshed out her character more. I hope if you didn't like Abby before, that this story gave you a different perspective on her. 
> 
> I dedicate this to my future Kay, a character that I created for this story, but also the woman of my dreams - I hope we meet soon.
> 
> Sending love to all my readers and stay safe xoxo Easyliving


End file.
